Willpower
by Jadedbest
Summary: *CHAPTER 15 IS UP!!! That makes this story complete!* When our ladies have an argument, the boys suffer in the...um...most inimate ways. This is going to get pretty steamy pretty fast so heed the rating. Please review.
1. Battle of Wills (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters.  
  
AN: This is a personal fic for me. You see, lately I've going through…um…a dry spot shall we say. So I figured why should I suffer alone. You know misery loves company and all… Well on to the fic.  
  
* * *  
  
"So I told Vegeta that I didn't think a leg was supposed to go there and he told me that a leg was to go any damn way he could bend it. He used this deep throaty voice. I swear that man's voice alone could drive me to a climax," Bulma said on a sigh.  
  
ChiChi and Eighteen chuckled as they threw one another a side glance. Videl also laughed softly as she listened to the older woman's story. The conversation choices for these little get togethers still amazed her. They were all seating around ChiChi's dining room table and were discussing every married woman's favorite topic (well at least these four married women's favorite topic)… sex.  
  
"Bravo Bulma. Once again another intriguing tale," ChiChi said.  
  
"Thank you very much. And I've got a million of them," Bulma said smugly.  
  
"A million of them? Little optimistic aren't we?" Eighteen teased.  
  
"Well you guys have heard many of them, so you tell me," Bulma said slyly as she sipped from her cup. She sat her cup down then looked around. "Now whose turn is it? ChiChi you have shared in a couple of weeks."  
  
"And I don't intend to either," she said as she stood and began gathering their plates.  
  
"Oh come on Chi! You're such a prude!" Bulma complained.  
  
"I am not!" ChiChi defended after placing the dishes in the sink. "It's just that I'm more…private than you. Besides all you ever talk about with you and Vegeta is sex. Goku and I have a much more meaningful relationship than that."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma scowled. "Just because Vegeta and I have great sex that that all it is?"  
  
"No. I mean neither of you have any control over your hormones. No willpower," ChiChi said smugly as she sat back in her chair.  
  
Eighteen sighed and rested her elbow on table then laid her head in her palm. Videl shared the woman's sentiments. The two fiery females often got into arguments at their weekly lunches. It was starting to get redundant.  
  
"You take that back," Bulma growled in a very Vegeta-like tone.  
  
"I will not!" ChiChi said chin high.  
  
"I have ten times the willpower you do and I'll prove it!" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" ChiChi countered.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma answered. She quickly looked around the kitchen and spotted a full cookie jar. She walked over and opened the jar and then unceremoniously dumped the treats in the trash.  
  
"Hey I just baked those," ChiChi cried.  
  
Bulma ignored her and opened the drawer that she knew ChiChi kept paper and writing utensils. She pulled out a black Sharpe and a white sheet of paper as well as a small roll of tape. She then carried her items over to the table. The three women watched curiously as, in big bold letters, Bulma wrote the word 'Willpower' on the paper. She then taped it over the word 'cookie' on the jar. Job complete she then turned to ChiChi.  
  
"All right ChiChi, since you're so sure of your control I suggest you put your money where your mouth is."  
  
"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked suspiciously.  
  
"This," Bulma said motioning to the jar, "is the willpower pot. I bet you twenty zeni a day that I have the willpower to sustain from sex longer than you do."  
  
ChiChi's eyes lit bright. What an easy way to make a few extra bucks! "All right."  
  
Bulma smiled confidently then turned to the other two women. "What about you two?"  
  
Four blue eyes widened in surprise and looked at one another. This was the first time that they had been included in one of these arguments.  
  
"You want us to be a part of this?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to prove that I have stronger will than all of you," Bulma stated.  
  
"Plus, the more people in the more money I'll make," ChiChi added.  
  
Eighteen frowned. She knew how stubborn these women were (after all it takes one to know one). There was no telling how long they would ask her to keep her hands off Krillin. That just wasn't gonna happen.  
  
"Count me out," Eighteen decided.  
  
"What about you Videl?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. Are you in or out?" Bulma asked.  
  
Videl thought a moment. She thought of Gohan's strong powerful hands touching her. She thought of his hard masculine body slamming into hers. Could she really give that up for a few zeni?  
  
"I don't think so guys-" she started.  
  
"Well if you you're not strong enough…" Bulma started.  
  
"I never said that," Videl said frowning.  
  
"No really Videl it's okay. We know how Gohan runs your relationship," ChiChi added. For two women who were constantly at each other's throats, Bulma and ChiChi made an excellent manipulative team.  
  
"Fine. I'm in," Videl said stubbornly crossing her arms.  
  
"Great!" Bulma said reaching for her purse. She pulled out twenty zeni and tossed it in the pot. Videl then reached for her own bag as ChiChi went to her bedroom to get her purse.  
  
Once everyone's money was in order, Bulma pushed the pot across the table. "Eighteen, you keep the pot since you're not in." She then turned to her two competitors. "All right ladies, it goes without saying that the boys are not to know of this. And remember we're on the honor system so if you lose be woman enough to fess up. Deal?"  
  
The two brunettes nodded their agreement. With everything settled the three visitors returned to their homes, two of them preparing for the long (and I mean long) night ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
So the lines have been drawn. Who will be the victor of this battle of wills? And what will our three favorite Saiyans do when they realize that they've been cut off? I know but I'm not telling. Next chapter will be out soon depending on reviews. If you want to be on the mailing list for any of my fics just email me your address at Jadedbest@cs.com. Thanks for reading. 


	2. The War of the Sons

Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
AN: Special thanks to Susan (yes it is naughty isn't it?), Kiyasha, Nebula, Element Rogue, Tristar 49, Point26, Maggs, Akiya (yes I do know ^_~), Papa Bear, Mela989898, Camilla, Beth (don't worry you can never read to many v/b's), Z, and Visa Kusanagi (A: I have no idea.) Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi quickly washed the dinner dishes. The sun was quickly setting and she wanted to hurry and get them done. During dinner Goten had begged to go to this 'really great party' as he put it. Goku had stopped eating at that point and had smiled across the table at her. She knew exactly what that smile meant. She had promptly told Goten no, receiving a frown from both father and son.  
  
"But, Mom, why?" Goten had whined.  
  
"Because I said so," ChiChi said gaining a new interest in her plate.  
  
The seventeen-year-old turned to his father for help.  
  
Goku patted his son's shoulder and looked at his wife. "It's all right Goten. I'm sure your mom doesn't really mind you going. Right Chi?"  
  
ChiChi looked up into their hopefully faces and then Goku winked at her.  
  
"Well- I-I- I mean- well," she began to stutter.  
  
"Ah thanks mom!" Goten cried as he jumped up and kissed his mom's cheek then ran out the door before she could change her mind.  
  
Once he closed the door, ChiChi looked back across the table to see her husband smiling at her. 'What I am I going to do now?'  
  
"So Chi," he said drumming his finger lightly on the table, "looks like we're all alone."  
  
ChiChi gulped. "Yep, looks like it."  
  
Goku scooted back his chair and stood. He slowly began walking around the table and just as he reached her there was a knock at the door. Goku was more than ready to ignore it but ChiChi had insisted on him answering it. Sighing Goku had answered. It was Piccolo and he was looking for a sparring partner. Goku thought about telling him that he was busy at the moment, but ChiChi had quickly agreed to the match on his behalf. When he had frowned at her she had said she needed to clean the kitchen anyway and she would be done by time he returned. Reluctantly he had agreed with her.  
  
Ever since then ChiChi had been working nonstop. She intended to not only to done with her cleaning but also be in bed sound asleep before he got home. She was gonna win this bet.  
  
She had put the last dish in the drainer when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. He buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Hmm. I love the way you smell," he murmured as he began nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Goku stop it," she said as she pried at his arms. They didn't budge.  
  
"Do you realize that we have a completely empty house Chi?" he murmured as he began placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.  
  
Did she ever! That's exactly what she was afraid of. When his mouth reached the sensitive mark on her neck, ChiChi shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Goku smiled against her neck. That was exactly the reaction he had been looking for. He didn't know why she was fighting him tonight but he knew how to break down her defenses.  
  
With a speed that ChiChi cursed, he turned her in his arms and crushed his mouth to hers. Slowly and torturously he ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth. Just as she was about to lose herself in his arms, Bulma's words rang in her ears:  
  
'I have ten times the willpower you do and I'll prove it!'  
  
With great effort she tore her mouth from Goku's and placed her hands on his broad chest. She pushed herself out of his arms. Goku was in shock.  
  
"What's wrong Chi?"  
  
"No-nothing, "she said as she started moving around the kitchen table, trying to put some distance between them.  
  
"You're lying ChiChi," Goku stated simply.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just not in the mood," she said lamely.  
  
"You seemed in the mood a minute ago and if you come back over here I'm sure I can get you in the mood again," Goku said as he started moving towards her.  
  
ChiChi moved around table and held out her hand to halt him. "Stay where you are Goku," she warned. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be in an obedient mood tonight.  
  
And so the chase began. They circled that table at least twenty times before Goku finally stopped and frowned at his wife. "ChiChi, this," he said looking down at the bulge in his pants, "is not a game."  
  
ChiChi sighed. "And I'm not playing with you Goku. I can't sleep with you tonight."  
  
"But why not?" It made no sense that the strongest being in the universe was whimpering like a small child.  
  
"Because I can't, that's why," ChiChi stated. "Now just stop and go to bed."  
  
Goku stopped for a moment and thought. He looked as though he was going to comply when he suddenly placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared only to reappear in front of her. Before she could do anything he pulled her flush against him.  
  
"Damn instant transmission," she murmured as he once again began sucking at her neck. She moaned at the pleasure his attention was giving her, but then that damn annoying voice rung again. "Goku stop!" she cried in desperation not sounding too convincing. She started to struggle against him and her knee accidentally made contact with his crotch. He immediately let her go and grabbed his groin.  
  
"Oh Goku," she cried as she walked over to him and began rubbing his back. "Sweetheart, I'm soooo sorry."  
  
"Damn it ChiChi, I didn't think you were serious at first, but now…" he said wondering what he had done to make her so angry.  
  
"Goku I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, darling really. I just can't sleep with you tonight. I'm sorry," she said then ran out of the room before she gave in if for nothing more than guilt.  
  
Goku watched her leave and frown as she passed their room and went into Gohan's old room. Shaking his head, he sighed and walked into his own room. He needed a shower and not just to wipe off the grime of his sparring match with Piccolo.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan removed his glasses and massaged his temples. He had been grading papers since dinner and he was pooped. He turned off the small desk light and stretched. It was time he went to find some…entertainment.  
  
Smiling to himself, he got up and went in search of his wife. Dressed in only a pair of pajama bottoms, he wondered down the hall and stopped briefly to check in on his ten-year-old daughter. She was sleeping peaceful and had been for hours. Perfect.  
  
He kissed her forehead then tucked the covers more tightly around her. He then left the room closing the door behind him and continued his search for his mate.  
  
He was temporally distracted as he stopped and the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. He hadn't eaten since dinner and he was starving. After finishing his snack he continued into the living room where he found her. She was sitting on the couch channel surfing, completely oblivious to his presence.  
  
'Not for long,' he thought with a sexy smirk.  
  
Making sure he kept his ki signature down, he crept up behind her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said in a deep baritone. He then kissed her ear, lightly sucking at her lope as he pulled away.  
  
Videl nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been trying to avoid him seeing as he seemed especially desirable tonight. She knew that she'd be toast if she were around him too much.  
  
"Gohan wh-what are you doing?" she said pulling away from him and scooting down the couch.  
  
Gohan eyes widened in surprise at first then he smiled. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"  
  
Videl not sure what to say only murmured a hoarse, "Oh."  
  
Gohan arch a brow as he walked around the couch and sat down next to her. Videl scooted over once again. Gohan scooted closer to her yet again. Videl scooted again. They continued this until her back was against the arm of the sofa.  
  
Gohan smiled his victory and rested his arm on the top of the couch. He leaned in and began to blow in her ear. Videl shivered. His free hand slipped itself under her sweatshirt and began lightly stroking the soft skin of her belly.  
  
"Videl-el," he whispered in her ear like the devil on one's shoulder.  
  
"Y-e-ss," she breathed out trying to control her raging hormones.  
  
"Let's go to bed," he whispered seductively.  
  
"Uh…no." She was having the damnest time breathing.  
  
"Why not? You know you want to, don't you?" he said nipping at her jaw.  
  
"Uh-huh," was all she could think.  
  
"Then," Gohan said moving his hand off the couch and to her chin, turning her head slightly, "let's go," he finished as he crushed his lips to hers.  
  
Seeing as she had already lost the fight, Videl melted into his arms. After all, what were a few zeni?  
  
'Well if you're not strong enough…'  
  
Videl ignored the voice as Gohan's hand moved further up her shirt. No stupid little voice was going to stop her.  
  
'No really Videl it's okay. We know how Gohan runs your relationship'  
  
Videl's eyes shot open. Nobody ran her!  
  
Gathering all her strength, Videl pulled away from her overheated spouse.  
  
"What the…?" Gohan mutter trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I can't…Pan," Videl said grabbing on to the first excuse she could think of.  
  
"What about her?" Gohan frowned.  
  
"She's in the next room."  
  
"She usually is."  
  
'Touché,' Videl thought trying to think of another reason.  
  
"Oh come on V," Gohan coaxed, once again moving in for the kill.  
  
Videl placed her palms on his bare chest to hold him off. "Gohan please!" she said.  
  
Her voice caused him to immediately stop. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Really. I just don't- well- I have this terrible headache and- well- um…could we just um…hold each other tonight," she stumbled.  
  
"Hold each other?" Gohan asked his brows knitting together.  
  
"Yeah, um, like cuddling. I'm sure it'll make my head better," Videl said offering him a small smile. When he continued to frown she added a meek 'please'. It disgusted her to no end to play the weak female but what else could she do?  
  
Gohan looked over her face trying to figure out what she was hiding. When he could find nothing he sighed the sigh of deeply frustrated man and stood. He extended a hand to help his lovely wife off the couch then led her back to their room to 'cuddle'.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku: Man this stinks! Why in the crotch?  
  
Gohan: I know. I mean 'cuddling'. How is that going to help my situation?  
  
Goku: *crosses arms pouting* This just isn't fair.  
  
Gohan: I know! Just because Jadedbest isn't getting any why do we have to suffer?  
  
*Both turn and glare at Jadedbest*  
  
Jadedbest: Now don't look at me like that. This started out as a fic to torture Vegeta. You guys just got caught up in it. I'm sorry, okay!  
  
*They continue to glare*  
  
Jadedbest: Oh come on guys you can't stay mad at me forever.  
  
*They look at one another and then turn back to Jb*  
  
Goku: We think you should just finish the preview so we can go.  
  
Jadedbest: *sighs in defeat* Fine. *Turns to readers* Okay in the next chapter we find out how our dear Veggie is fairing in this little bet and 18 and Krillin have a discussion. And don't forget the more reviews the quicker the updates. Thanks for reading. *Turns back to the Sons* There. All done.  
  
*Both nod curtly and walk away mumbling something about stupid, no good, obsessive, fanfic writers*  
  
Jadedbest: *running after them* Oh come on guys it's not that bad. 


	3. I want to *censored*

Disclaimer: If only…  
  
AN: Special thanks to Susan, Kiyasha, Nebula, Element Rogue, Tristar 49, Point26, Maggs, Akiya, Papa Bear, Mela989898, Camilla, Beth, Z, Visa Kusanagi, W-chan, Kat, lil debbie, Kaiobaby, TANISHA, Kelly, gokusgirl, The almighty God of Cheese, Crackers, and Communism (whew! That's a long one), Kiarene, Saiyangirl, Evil Gotenks, Masume, and, of course, Ms. Kahlan Nightwing. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma sat down the batch of freshly baked cookies in front of the two pajama-clad little girls. Four curious blue eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Did you bake these, Mommy?" Bra asked.  
  
"No. Grandma did," Bulma answered.  
  
The two girls let out a sigh of relief and dug into the treats. Bulma frowned. These bad cook jokes were really starting to get old. Sighing she put a smile back on her face.  
  
"So, what are you girls going to do tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Marron wanted to watch Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. So we'll probably do that while we play dolls."  
  
"Oh. Well would you girls like me to stay with you?"  
  
Both girls frowned in confusion. "Why would we want you to do that, Mommy?" Bra asked.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. Just this afternoon she was bragging about how much willpower she had and now here she was trying to hide behind her nine-year- old daughter. It was, as her husband would say, pathetic.  
  
"No reason, darling. Well, I guess I'm off to bed. Be sure to come get me if you need anything. And I mean anything," she said empathizing the last part.  
  
Both girls nodded obediently. Bulma kissed each of them on the forehead then left the two to their own devices. She proceeded down the hall, silently repeating her mantra:  
  
'I will not let him touch me. I will not let him touch me. I will not let him touch me. I will not let him touch me. I will not let him touch me. I will not let him touch me.'  
  
As she walked, she passed Trunks' room and noticed Goten sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. She stopped, any reason being good enough to delay the inevitable.  
  
Leaning against the doorpost and crossing her arms, she smiled at the boy. "Hey Goten. Where's my son?"  
  
"Right here," the eighteen-year-old said stepping out of the bathroom. He was dressed for a night on the town. It was then that she noticed that Goten was too.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" she asked conversationally.  
  
"Well there's this party tonight. It'll be pretty late when we get back so don't wait up," Trunks said smiling at his mother.  
  
Bulma also smiled. This was interesting information. "So you're leaving your parents alone tonight, Goten?"  
  
"Yep. Mom didn't want me to go at first but Dad talked her into it," Goten said offhandedly.  
  
Bulma's smile turned to a smirk. ChiChi and Goku were all alone tonight. It looked like this bet would be over before it got started. All she had to do was hold out tonight. "Well you boys have a good time and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said feeling a lot lighter suddenly.  
  
"That doesn't leave much that we can't do," Trunks said smirking at his mother.  
  
Bulma playfully scowled at her son. "Just be careful smart ass. See you in the morning. 'Night Goten."  
  
"'Night Mom," Trunks said amusement in his voice.  
  
"'Night Bulma," Goten said at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma peeped into her bedroom. After assuring herself that it was empty she slowly entered. She had already thought of a course of action. She would take a shower and go straight to bed. By time Vegeta was done with his training she'd be fast asleep. Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd have an extra long night and completely wear himself out before he even went to bed.  
  
Bulma quickly went to her dresser and pulled out a T-shrit then realizing how skimpy the shirt was, she then put it back and looked in another drawer. After finding a two piece flannel PJ set she quickly went into the bathroom.  
  
While keeping one eye open to make sure Vegeta didn't seek up on her in the shower (which he was often inclined to do), she took what had to be the quickest shower of her life. After dressing herself in the pajamas, she peeped out of the bathroom. Still no sign of him. Excellent.  
  
She tiptoed over to the bed and climbed in. Smiling in triumph, she reached over to turn off the light and that's when she saw it. The large stack of black portfolio books sat looming on the end table where the lamp was.  
  
"The Vassely account," she murmured in horror.  
  
Old man Vassely had been a major account with Capsule Corp. since before she was born. Until recently the account had been her father's sole responsible and since he had turned primary control of the company over to her it was now his only responsibility. You see, Mr. Vassely was the epitome of the word chauvinism. It was as if women's lib had never happened. To say he wasn't to keen on the idea of some woman handling his multi-billion dollar electronics account was a major understatement, but Bulma intended to change his views. With her father out of town, she saw this as the perfect opportunity to bring the old fart into the twenty-first century. She was going to prove to him that she was worthy of his respect. She seemed to be proving herself a lot lately.  
  
"But I won't be able to prove anything if I'm not ready for that meeting tomorrow," she thought out loud. Vassely had grudgedly agreed to meet with her the following morning to hear some of her ideas. She needed to go through that whole stack to make sure everything was in order. There was no way she could go through all that paper work before Vegeta went to bed.  
  
"Damn it," she growled. Why were her plans always falling apart?  
  
Bulma took a deep breath. Okay she could do this. She looked at the clock. She had about an hour before Vegeta was do back. She had just enough time to get through at least half of the books and then she would just have to get up extra earlier and finish in the morning.  
  
Sighing deeply, she propped herself against the bed and began shuffling through the papers.  
  
MEANWHILE…  
  
Vegeta ascended the stairs. As he walked down the hall, he began taking off his training gloves. He hadn't been able to concentrate today, having only one thing on his mind. Bulma. He didn't know why he had been thinking of her so much but he did know how to fix the problem. He had every intention of ripping her clothes off the moment he walked into the room. Nothing out of the norm for him and his feisty mate.  
  
As he continued down the hall to his room the sound of giggles drifted into the hall. Obviously his daughter was entertaining one of her random little friends. Good. That meant he wouldn't have to worry about her disturbing them. He continued his walked and learned that the boy's door was open and the light was off. He was gone. Looked like everything was working out in his favor. A sly smirk spread across his face as he proceeded to his room.  
  
Naturally the first thing that his eyes fell upon as he entered the room was her. She was sitting propped against the headboard dressed in way too many clothes for someone going to bed. Her hand was furiously writing across a notebook that she had propped up on her knee. The work completely held her attention. Her pen stopped for a moment as she reached up and pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.  
  
Vegeta's smirk turned to a smile. He didn't know why but he had always thought the sight of the lens perched on her nose was quite the turn-on. Maybe it was that he got some kind of sick comfort out of knowing that she too had her flaws. That she wasn't quite as perfect as she always seemed. That was probably also the reason why he still choked down her cooking, too. Whatever it was, he hoped she didn't like that outfit she was wearing because it was about to be shreds.  
  
He moved over to the bed and leaned in, intending to capture her lips. However, with a speed that any Saiyan would envy, her penned hand flew in front of his face, halting him before he reached her.  
  
"You smell," was all she said. She never looked up as her hand returned to the paper.  
  
Vegeta stood back up and frowned, clearly insulted. Where did she get off telling him he smelled?  
  
"I just put fresh sheets on, so don't even think about getting in this bed until you shower," she said still focused on the work.  
  
Vegeta's frown became a scowl as he looked down at her. He knew as well as she did that she found him especially attractive when he came home after a long day of training. She often attacked him before he even got in the room. That's why she usually waited to share her shower with him, otherwise he'd never make it to the tub.  
  
When he realized she wasn't going to say anything more, he decided to shower. After all, he was a sensible man. He knew that sometime the means justified the end. Frowning at his mate, he walked around the end of the bed and entered the bathroom, leaving the door open.  
  
As soon as Bulma heard the shower come on she let out a ragged breath. She had just barely been able to keep her composure as he had stood in the doorway eyeing her. Then he had been so close. Giving a shiver, she quickly tossed her papers aside, Vassely forgotten and ChiChi's words remembered:  
  
'…all you ever talk about with you and Vegeta is sex… neither of you have any control over your hormones. No willpower…'  
  
Well, Vegeta may not have any control but she most certainly did. Turning out the light she climbed beneath the covers. She made sure she was as far on the edge of the bed as she could get, her back facing his side.  
  
As Vegeta stepped out of the shower he frowned. He had half excepted her to join him (which she was often inclined to do). Raising his ki slightly to dry himself, he strode into the dimmed room, his nudity of no concern. He climbed beneath the covers and instinctively reached for his mate and pulled her into a sitting position next to him and buried his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Bulma had let out a small shriek of surprise as Vegeta had yanked her up. Her eyes were two blue saucers as his mouth plundered hers. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' He held her tighter and she realized that he was completely nude. 'Why me?' she wondered as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and tried to push away.  
  
"This is not the night to fight me, woman," he growled seductively into her mouth.  
  
"Ohhh," she whimpered. What was it she had said about his voice?  
  
1 'I swear that man's voice alone could drive me to a climax…'  
  
Yeah that's what she had said.  
  
As she was busy thinking, Vegeta ripped the buttons of her shirt. With the top now gapping open his hands took free reign over her lush curves. With the same ferocity he had used with her top, he quickly discarded her bra. Breaking his lips from hers he lowered his mouth to his efforts prize.  
  
'I have to put a stop to this,' she thought as her fingers found their way into his hair. When his tongue touched her already hardened nipple she arched her back and pulled him closer.  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she moaned while her mind was screaming stop.  
  
He smirked against her breast. She was so easy.  
  
"Vegeta?" she panted.  
  
"What do you want Bulma?" he asked nibbling at her lushes mounds. He had every intention of fulfilling each and every one of both their needs tonight.  
  
"Vegeta we-" she started.  
  
"We…" Vegeta encouraged.  
  
"…we have to stop," she finally got out.  
  
Pure shock came over him as he looked into her face. "What?" he scowled.  
  
The momentary pause was all Bulma needed to recover her over heated senses. Wrapping a sheet around her like a cocoon she tried to pull away from him. "We can't do this Vegeta."  
  
"Why not?" he frowned holding her against him.  
  
"Because," Bulma started, her brain working overtime, "because…um…well it's not a good time of the month for me."  
  
That's why she wanted to leave him in such an aroused state!  
  
"Woman, I am a warrior elite. I don't think a little blood is going to bother me," he stated leaning towards her again but she once again pushed him away and rolled back to her side of the bed. Now back on her side with her back once again to him, Bulma growled at him, "I'm not having sex with you tonight, Vegeta. So just go to sleep."  
  
Vegeta glanced down at his throbbing erection and then frowned at his mate. "Damn it Bulma, I want to fuck!"  
  
"Well I don't. So leave me alone," she said burrowing her head deeper in the pillow. Well, that was a first.  
  
Vegeta could barely contain his angry. Why was she toying with him? And tonight of all nights. She said she didn't want it but moments again she was more than ready to scream his name. He knew that all he needed to do was break down her defenses.  
  
Instead of lying on his side of the bed, he laid behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her soft body flush against his firm one.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said trying to loosen his arm.  
  
"Going to sleep," he said innocently (well as innocent as Vegeta can sound).  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Bulma said being very uncomfortable with their very intimate position.  
  
"Why not? After all, we're just going to sleep. And since you don't want to anyway…just go to sleep. You're keeping me up."  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat and tried to get comfortable but how could she with THAT lying between them. It was just calling her name. Trying to ignore the growing heat between her thighs, Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. However when his hand began lightly stroking her stomach, she lost her composure.  
  
Bulma tried to move away from him only to have him follow her. She continued scooting across the bed until with a small yelp of surprise she tumbled off the bed. Vegeta looked over the bed his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Woman, I demand that you get in this bed right now!"  
  
"No I'm just fine Vegeta. The hard floor is good for my cramps. Just hand me a pillow." When he didn't move to do so she sat up and grabbed one herself. She then laid back down and mumbled goodnight to her outraged mate.  
  
'What the hell?' was all he could think.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Okay I know I said K and 18 were in this chapter but I had to rewrite my outline for this fic. So they'll be here next chapter-  
  
Outraged Voice: JADEDBEST!!!!!  
  
*Jadedbest shrieks in fear then turned to see and outraged Vegeta behind her.*  
  
JB: *nervously* Oh…hey Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: You lied to me!  
  
JB: What do you mean?  
  
Vegeta: You said that the woman would break the first night. You said that you were going to torture Kakarot.  
  
JB: *trying to look innocent* Did I say that?  
  
Vegeta: *mocking* Yes you said that.  
  
JB: *sighing* Look Vegeta. It wouldn't be fair to the story to let her lose the first night. Some readers *looks at Kahlan Nightwing* would stop reading if you and Bulma were out of the competition.  
  
Vegeta: I don't give a damn! You just make sure the woman loses soon.  
  
JB: *obediently* Yes Vegeta.  
  
*Vegeta grunts and walks off. Jadedbest turns to readers and winks*  
  
JB: Sucker. Well you guys don't forget to review. You know reviews = update. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Strength of Mind If Not of Body

Disclaimer: Not me.  
  
AN: Special thanks to Susan (you know you're the best, right?), Kiyasha, Nebula, Element Rogue, Tristar 49, Point26, Maggs, Akiya, Papa Bear, Mela989898, Camilla, Beth, Z, Visa Kusanagi, W-chan, Kat, lil debbie, Kaiobaby, TANISHA, Kelly, gokusgirl (Thank You! Thank You! Thank you for making this your fic of the week. I feel so honored.), The almighty God of Cheese, Crackers, and Communism (whew! That's a long one), Kiarene, Saiyangirl, Evil Gotenks, Masume, Capral24, The Mystic Cetra, Kelsea, IneiTenshi, Jeni, Silverstar, shellagh22, Dragon Girl, White Hero, Krillball6, Erie Dragon, SSJ3GOTENKS, Jay (thanks for telling me about gokusgirl's site!), ChatChat, SSjGoten, Vegeta's True Love, and, of course, Ms. Kahlan Nightwing (I guess I should stop blaming my flaws on you but what can I do?). Enjoy!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"YES! YES! YES!"  
  
1 Krillin smiled in satisfaction as 18 continued to scream beneath him. Outside of the obvious physical gratification, the best thing about sex with his beautiful wife was knowing that only he could ignite such emotion in her.  
  
2  
  
3 As her legs closed tighter around him as she came closer and closer to her climax, Krillin focused all his attention on pleasing the glorious creature beneath him. The scream she rewarded him with at her release let him know that his efforts were not in vain.  
  
He buried his tongue in her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Wrapping his arm around her waist he rolled until she was on top of him. Now that her ragged breathing had begun to steady she began placing gentle kisses all over his face.  
  
"And to think they wanted me to give this up," she mumbled as she returned to his lips.  
  
As their lips parted Krillin gave her a curious look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Flipping her mussed blond hair over her shoulder she smiled down at him. "Bulma and ChiChi."  
  
"What?" he asked still slightly confused.  
  
Tucking one particularly annoying piece of behind her ear, she tried to explain. "Didn't you see the jar of money on the kitchen table?"  
  
"The one marked 'Willpower'?" At her nod he shrugged, "Yeah but I just figured that you were trying to quit swearing again. From how much money was in there I figured you were losing," he said with a sly smile.  
  
18 playfully slapped his arm. Getting the expected 'Ouch' from him, she decided to tell him about the events of lunch that day. "That jar is a bet between Bulma and ChiChi about who has more willpower. They bet they could sustain from sex longer the other. They included Videl and I in their little contest but I turned them down. Videl on the other didn't do as well."  
  
Krillin nodded his head. He could already see it. "They used her pride against her, huh?"  
  
When 18 nodded, he shook his head. He was glad that his wife was smarter than to get caught up in such nonsense. He honestly felt sorry for Goku and Gohan but the idea of a sexually frustrated Vegeta running amuck was just plain…scary.  
  
"Well Videl shouldn't have to suffer long," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I bet Bulma's probably having sex right now."  
  
18 frowned. "I think you're underestimating Bulma. I think she has more drive to win then any of them."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because physically she's weaker than all of us. It's only natural that she would want to prove that she's stronger at something. If not of body than of mind."  
  
Krillin considered this for a moment. "That maybe true but…is her mind stronger than Vegeta's libido?"  
  
"I think so," 18 said after a moment. "In a way she's proving her strength to him too."  
  
"You've studied Bulma closely," Krillin said arching a brow.  
  
18 rested her head on his shoulder as she settled in for sleep. "I study everything closely. It's called being observant."  
  
"Observant? I thought it was called being nosy," Krillin said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
18 pinched his chest for the bard. After hearing his 'Ouch' she closed her eyes, a content smile playing on her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl sniffled and dabbed at her tear stained face with the handkerchief.  
  
"Oh and he smelled soooooo good! And he was practically already naked! All I had to do was say the word and he would have made love to me all night. Maybe he would've done it slow and gentle or maybe rough and fast. But know I'll never know! All because of some stupid bet that I didn't want to be a part of in the first place. How many women do you know who would turn down their deadly sexy half-naked husband for a few stupid zeni? Especially when they are as horny as I was. Hell as I still I am. What is wrong with me?!" she cried as tears started to stream again.  
  
18 sat across the table and just watched the girl. She had never been good with tears but this was even worse. She had never seen Videl cry, aside for that time on the lookout when they had all thought Buu had killed Gohan. The ladies had decided to report daily to Kame house to drop off their daily deposits. Videl was the first one here so far and she had been a wreck ever since she had walked in the door. 18 came to a decision.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to take you under my wing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked through her sniffles.  
  
"You have to stop letting ChiChi and Bulma talk you into these crazy ideas. I'm going to have to teach how to say no," 18 stated matter-of-factly as she sipped from her coffee cup.  
  
"I guess you're right but I-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off as they both heard what sounded like a hovercar landing outside.  
  
Videl quickly stood. "I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face. I can't let them see me like this."  
  
As Videl headed to the bathroom, 18 walked to the door to 'greet' her guest, picking up the pot on her way.  
  
She stepped out on the porch just as ChiChi climbed out of the two-year-old hovercar, her face fixed in a sour disposition. She walked up to the porch frowned up at 18.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked not needing to clarify whom she meant.  
  
"Videl's inside and Bulma-" she stopped as she pickup on the sound of another car, "-and it sounds like Bulma will be here soon."  
  
Sure enough within two minutes, Bulma landed the car on the island. She climbed out slowly and as she set her feet on the ground she clutched her back and muttered something. 18's hearing pickup the words 'Damn floor.'  
  
Videl stepped out of the house just as Bulma reached the porch.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" ChiChi asked seeing that Bulma was in pain.  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said.  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Fine, forget I asked."  
  
Bulma then smiled knowingly at the other competitor. "Well I would have thought you'd be in a better mood after your night alone with Goku."  
  
This statement immediately grabbed the attention of both 18 and Videl as they looked at ChiChi.  
  
"I don't know how you knew that, but for your information I slept in Gohan's old bed last night."  
  
"In Gohan's bed," 18 heard Videl murmur wistfully.  
  
Bulma's eyes were wide with horror. "You're lying!"  
  
"I lie not. Nothing happened between Goku and I, which brings me to the more important question: What happened between you and Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing," Bulma murmured, "unfortunately," she added under her breath, looking as though she was close to tears. 18 hoped she would wait till she got home to start balling. One crying woman a day was enough for her.  
  
"Well I guess this means the bet is still on," ChiChi said dejectedly.  
  
"I guess so," Bulma said reaching into her pocket.  
  
The other two did the same and they took turns placing their money in the pot.  
  
"Well," 18 said placing the lid back on the jar, "looks like I'll be seeing you girls again tomorrow."  
  
Each woman nodded sadly and returned to her vehicle. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: How sad! In reading you're reviews it seems as though you guys have little to no faith in Bulma's control. For shame! Well I'm rotting for you Bulma!  
  
Bulma: But I'm not rotting for me!  
  
4 JB: *confused* You mean you don't want to win?  
  
Bulma: Only if ChiChi and Videl lose right now.  
  
JB: But where's your fighting spirit, B-chan?! You can handle celibacy. I'm doing it.  
  
Bulma: First of all, you're not exactly doing it willing and second, you're not married to Vegeta.  
  
JB: *touches finger to chin as if in thought* You do make some good points but I'm afraid you'll just have to stick it out kid. *pats Bulma's shoulder encouragingly* Sorry. Stay strong. *turns to readers* As for you guys, next chapter the boys go visit a friend and get some…interesting information. And remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	5. I Say Make 'em Work For It

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
AN: Special thanks to Susan (thanks!), Kiyasha, Nebula, Element Rogue, Tristar 49, Point26, Maggs, Akiya, Papa Bear, Mela989898, Camilla, Beth, Z, Visa Kusanagi, W-chan, Kat, lil debbie, Kaiobaby, TANISHA, Kelly, gokusgirl, The almighty God of Cheese, Crackers, and Communism, Kiarene, Saiyangirl, Evil Gotenks, Masume, Capral24, The Mystic Cetra, Kelsea, IneiTenshi, Jeni, Silverstar, shellagh22, Dragon Girl, White Hero, Krillball6, Erie Dragon, SSJ3GOTENKS, Jay, ChatChat, SSjGoten, Vegeta's True Love, StillbornAngel, The Crazy Saiyan Stalker, Scotty 2010, Flames: Vegeta's little sister, Caralin Fury, Kat, ronin (cha ^_~), Dragon Empress, sky, lavafrog715, silmir, person, shadow, Patrick, Hetchi, priss, Kandy, and, of course, Ms. Kahlan Nightwing (*sweatdrops* …uh…none of this is your fault. I take full responsibility. There I said it! Now will you spare them?). Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan landed on the front porch of his parent's home. As he reached for the knob, he took special care not break the door off it's hinges. He had been doing that a lot over the past week. If he had to keep hiring people to fix broken doors, he'd end up in the poor house.  
  
As he entered the Son home he was greeted with a common scenario. His mother was buzzing around the stove, while his father sat waiting patiently at the kitchen table. The mood however was quite different from the norm. It actually felt dreary in the room. It matched his mood perfectly.  
  
He entered the room and took a seat at the table across from his father.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Goku said in an extremely lacking voice.  
  
"Hi Dad," Gohan returned in a deadpan voice that would revival 18's.  
  
ChiChi turned from the stove, a cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"Oh hello Gohan," she said with little pep.  
  
She handed the cup to Goku and as she did, their fingers brushed. His eyes immediately locked with hers, desire flickering there. ChiChi gulped as a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"I have to go to the store," she mumbled hoarsely before she let go of the cup. Quickly grabbing her purse she hurried out the house.  
  
Gohan raised a brow at the exchange but said nothing. He had other things on his mind and he needed some advice.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Gohan?" Goku asked his son as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," Gohan started.  
  
Goku arched an expectant brow when his son didn't continue. "About?" he prompted.  
  
Gohan sighed. He might as well jump right into it. "Well Dad, has there been a time when…I mean does Mom ever- what I'm trying to say is does Mom ever not want...man this is a lot harder than I thought."  
  
Goku sighed and sat down his cup. "Look Gohan, I can't help you unless you spit the problem out."  
  
"Well has Mom ever," Gohan bit his lip as he tried to think of the right words, "not wanted to…"  
  
Goku frowned. "Not wanted to what?"  
  
"You know," Gohan said blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh," Goku said in understanding. Then his frown returned as he asked, "You mean Videl…"  
  
Gohan nodded his head sadly.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Goku asked.  
  
"A little over a week."  
  
"Must be something in the water," Goku muttered.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked not quite sure he had heard him right.  
  
"Nothing," Goku said as he stood. "To be honest I don't know what to tell you son, but I think we could both benefit from a good sparring match. You game?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Might as well. Not like I have anything better to do."  
  
The two Son men exited the small home and took to the air. Neither spoke as they neared their usually sparring spot. They both came to a sudden halt, though, when an odd feeling came over them.  
  
"Do you feel that energy, Dad? It's incredible," Gohan said in awe.  
  
"I know," Goku breathe. He then turned to his son. "You know who it feels."  
  
"Vegeta," they both said in the same breath.  
  
"He must be fighting some great villain if his using all that energy," Gohan said.  
  
Goku nodded. "Come let's go. He may need our help."  
  
At Gohan's nod, they both kicked up their ki's and sped to the battlefield.  
  
* * *  
  
As they reached the field, an enraged battle cry ripped from Vegeta's throat.  
  
They watch in awe as Vegeta, in full SSj4 mode, blasted his fearless opponents into the next dimension. Goku and Gohan looked at each other with wide eyes as Vegeta continued his assault. Being Vegeta, he didn't hold anything back and in his blind rage he never noticed that he had fallen from SSj4 to level two and then to level one. When he had finally dropped completely out of Super Saiyan form he leaned against one of his wooden enemies to support himself as he caught his breath. It was the only one left standing. All the other trees had already met their doom.  
  
Goku and Gohan slowly descended to the ground. As they slowly advanced on Vegeta, they noticed the wary look on his face. They knew the look well. It was a look they had both faced in the mirror every morning for the last week.  
  
"Vegeta?" Gohan said cautiously once they had reached him.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Goku reached out and lightly touched Vegeta on the shoulder.  
  
"Unless you're prepared to die, I suggest you leave me be," Vegeta growled as he continued to lean his forehead on the tree.  
  
"Bulma too, huh?" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta frowned and turn to look at his two fellow Saiyans. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"You mean…" Vegeta started.  
  
"Yep. ChiChi and Videl too," Goku affirmed.  
  
"There must be something going around," Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"If so, the woman must have caught it from one of your two harpies," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, Vegeta," Goku threatened. Normally he would've let a comment like that slide but today he was just itching for a fight.  
  
"Or what Kakarot?" Vegeta challenge. To hell with trees, he wanted a real opponent.  
  
"Or I'll remind you who the real number one Saiyan is."  
  
"Why you son of a-" Vegeta growled as he charged at Goku.  
  
Unfortunately, neither got the fight they were looking for as Gohan stepped between them.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's not fight. In turbulent time like these we have to stick together. Now calm down and let's think."  
  
"Fine," Goku conceded.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
The three stood for a moment and thought. Finally Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's a human thing. A defect in their genetic make-up. They have so many, after all."  
  
Goku frowned and looked at his son. "What do you think Gohan?"  
  
"It's possible, but the only way to know for sure is talk to someone human."  
  
"Well that's easy. Let's see outside of the girls themselves we only have two choices. Krillin or Yamucha," Goku said.  
  
"I am not talking to that idiot baseball player about the woman's sex drive," Vegeta growled. (an: I wonder why?)  
  
"Fine then we'll talk to Krillin. He should be home, so we can go see him now," Gohan said.  
  
With a plan set, the three took to the air heading for Kame House.  
  
* * *  
  
Krillin shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"That really sucks guys," he said.  
  
"You're telling us," Goku said.  
  
Krillin had been more than a little surprised when the three Saiyans had landed on his doorstep. They had just given him the bare facts of what had been happening over the last week. The looks of helplessness and defeat on their faces were pathetic, to say the least.  
  
"I really can't believe they went through with it. You guys really got your hands full with those three. Pride. It'll get you every time-"  
  
Gohan put his hands up. "Wait a minute Krillin! Go back. What do you mean 'you can't believe they went through with it'?"  
  
Krillin looked around the table in surprise at the three very interested Saiyans. "What? Do you mean you guys don't know?"  
  
"Know what Krillin?" Goku prompted.  
  
Krillin bit his lip. "I don't know guys. Maybe I wasn't supposed to tell."  
  
"You'd better spit out what you know, Baldy," Vegeta threaten.  
  
Krillin sighed. "Fine. Here's the deal. ChiChi and Bulma got into this argument about who could go without sex longer. Anyway they made this bet for twenty zeni day who would last longer. Some how or another they talked Videl into it as well. That's all I know."  
  
"Oh Man! I can't believe this," Gohan cried.  
  
"Son of a-" Goku started.  
  
"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. I am being denied my woman for a few zeni?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"In a sense, yes," Krillin said.  
  
"Well if she thinks I am going to put up with this shit, she got another thing coming," Vegeta said standing from the table. Goku and Gohan nodded in agreement and also stood.  
  
"Wait a minute guys!" Krillin said.  
  
The three wary husbands turned and frowned at him.  
  
Krillin fidgeted under their dark gazes then gathered his courage and spoke. "Guys have you thought about this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan frowned.  
  
"Well, think about it guys. If you'll go home right now and demand that they stop the bet you know they won't listen. They're too stubborn. And even if they do stop then it will just start up again when they get into another argument. I suggest you let it run it's coarse."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, Krillin. 18 isn't apart of the bet. What? Do you expect us to just sit around and wait until they decide to alot us some action?" Goku asked.  
  
"I didn't say that," Krillin said with a sly smile. "They want to prove their willpower, I say you guys make 'em work for it."  
  
The three males looked at each other and then returned their attention to Krillin.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
Krillin smiled. "Sit down gentlemen. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Well. Looks like things are about to get complicated. *looks to the right* Wouldn't you guys say so?  
  
18 and K: *Nod*  
  
JB: *smiling* Are you guys liking the story so far?  
  
Krillin: Yeah it's great. It's just…  
  
JB: *frowning* Just what?  
  
Krillin: Well don't you think it's a little mean?  
  
JB: *snarling* Well it would be even meaner if I added your wife to the mix. I could, you know?  
  
*K and 18 glance at each other nervously.*  
  
Krillin: Actually what I meant was that this is the best story I ever read!  
  
JB: *smiling* Thank you! Do you really mean it?  
  
Krillin: Yeah! It's great, wonderful, terrific.  
  
18: Glorious!  
  
JB: *tearyeyed* Thanks guys! You're the best! *turns to readers* Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Anytime

Disclaimer: Uh…no.  
  
AN: Special thanks to Susan (^_~), Kiyasha, Nebula, Element Rogue, Tristar 49, Point26, Maggs, Akiya, Papa Bear, Mela989898, Camilla, Beth, Z, Visa Kusanagi, W-chan, Kat, lil debbie, Kaiobaby, TANISHA, Kelly, gokusgirl, The almighty God of Cheese, Crackers, and Communism, Kiarene, Saiyangirl, Evil Gotenks, Masume, Capral24, The Mystic Cetra, Kelsea, IneiTenshi, Jeni, Silverstar, shellagh22, Dragon Girl, White Hero, Krillball6, Erie Dragon, SSJ3GOTENKS, Jay, ChatChat, SSjGoten, Vegeta's True Love, StillbornAngel, The Crazy Saiyan Stalker, Scotty 2010, Flames: Vegeta's little sister, Caralin Fury, ronin (cha ^_~), Dragon Empress, sky, lavafrog715, silmir, person, shadow, Patrick, Hetchi, priss, Kandy, storm, shadow, Brie-chan, Usagi-chan, MajinMe, silverdragon, Sharkman, Leigh, darkdragonx, The Smooster, Ryoko-onee, Supaa Saiya-Jin Trinity, Baka-sama, Romm, Skittlekicks, and, of course, Ms. Kahlan Nightwing (What did you think of the review on your newest story? I think I maybe losing it). Enjoy!  
  
Oh and you guys did read the rating didn't you? Okay keep it in mind for the next three or four chapters. (^_^)  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan looked himself over in the mirror, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead.  
  
After Krillin had somewhat calmed down the three extremely angry Saiyan men, they had devised a plan like any good warriors going into battle. After much serious debate, which had almost erupted into yet another attempted fight between Goku and Vegeta, they had decided on the 'build 'em up to knock 'em down' method. In layman terms, they would get their ladies all hot and bother then turn them down much like they had done them for the last week.  
  
Gohan knew he was in for the greatest battle of his life. It wasn't that he thought he couldn't get Videl overheated. No, that wasn't it at all. He would have had her that first night on the couch, if he hadn't bought into that ridiculous headache excuse. A headache for crying out loud! That had to be the oldest excuse in the book. He should have known something was up then. No, getting her ready was not the problem. He was the problem.  
  
All his life he had felt like people expect too much from him. As a child, his mother wanted him to be the dedicated scholar while his father encouraged him to be a warrior. On more than one occasion, his friends wanted him to be the savior of the world. It was too much for one kid to deal with.  
  
Now that he had finally pleased everyone one way or another and had settled down, they were asking more of him. Out of the three couples, he and Videl had, naturally, been married a shorter period than the rest. I mean compared to Vegeta and Bulma and most definitely his parent, they were still in the honeymoon stage. Now they expected him to turn his wife into a raging sack of hormones and then turn her down when he hadn't had her in a week. It wouldn't be easy, but he was ready to take on the challenge.  
  
Taking a deep breath Gohan exited his bedroom, ready to start his mission. However, he was halted as his daughter ran smack into him.  
  
"Sorry Dad," she mumbled head down as she tried to continue.  
  
However, Gohan grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her somber little face for his inspection. "Hey, what's wrong kiddo?"  
  
Pan frowned and crossed her arms. "Marron won't spar with me anymore. She says I'm too strong for her now and I'll hurt her. And Bra's such a weakling. All she ever does is play stupid dolls and watch Disney movies and tell me that she's a princess and I'm her royal subject. And Trunks and Goten said I'm too weak to spar with them and then Trunks told me to go play with Bra and did that really stupid musing my hair thing that I really- and I mean really- hate and they're all so-so-so STUPID!" Pan finished in a huff.  
  
Gohan almost smiled at his daughter's rant. She was so much like her mother. But he wisely chose to keep his amusement to himself, not wanting to be grouped with the 'stupid' people.  
  
Bending over and placing his hands on his knees, so that he was eye level with her, he smiled. "I tell you what, I may not be as good as those other guys, but what if I become your new sparring partner?"  
  
Pan's eyes lit up. She had heard a lot about how powerful her dad had once been but she had never personally witnessed it. She was just dying to see if there was any truth to the tales Grandpa Goku always told her. "Really Dad?! Can we start today?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Gohan quickly glanced at the wall clock. "Tell you what, I need to talk to your mom real quick but I'll met you outside in…let's say…twenty minutes. Okay?"  
  
"All right!" Pan said excitedly.  
  
"Then it's a date. Now go and get your stretches out of the way," Gohan said.  
  
Pan nodded eagerly and then turned to run out of the house.  
  
Gohan watched her exited the house then frowned as he, again, glanced at the wall clock. He only had twenty minutes. He'd better make this quick.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl fluttered around the kitchen. She had been cooking since 4:00 this morning. She had to do something to keep her mind off…things. She was so damn tired of cuddle that she could scream. Usually when she had a little extra steam to burn off she would…well aside from that she would do a little sparring. Unfortunately, her usually partner was the source of her aggravation.  
  
As she pulled another ham out the oven and replaced it with cake, she thought about her options. Maybe she should just quit. This could not be good for her blood pressure. She was so uptight lately and her family was started to notice. Gohan had stopped even attempting to get her into bed and, outside of his nightly 'cuddle', kept his distance.  
  
Pan also had been avoiding her since yesterday, when she had snapped at the girl for simply asking had she seen her favorite orange bandanna. She had to do something before she completely alienated herself from her family.  
  
Setting the ham aside, she being reaching for ingredients for her homemade icing for her fifth cake, the one she had just placed in the oven. Just as she mixed in the last one, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a well-toned chest. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she turned in the circle of arms to look into a pair of smiling black eyes.  
  
"Go-gohan," she stuttered.  
  
"What'cha doing?" he asked innocently as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I- uh- fixing dinner. You can never have enough food with a Saiyan around, you know?" she babbled as she broke away from his hold and returned to her mixing bowl.  
  
Gohan leaned against the counter next to her. "Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Uh- no –I mean why would I mind?" she stuttered as she began mixing the batter with renewed vigor.  
  
Gohan only shrugged as he watched her hands closely.  
  
Videl was having trouble concentrating with him in such close proximity. On one particular whip, her hand slipped from the beater and her fingers dipped into the batter.  
  
"Shit," she muttered as she reached for a towel only to have Gohan grab her wrist.  
  
When she turned her startled blue eyes to his, he smiled at her. "Let me. I was just dying to taste it. Saiyan appetite, you know."  
  
Videl only nodded as she wondered which Saiyan appetite he was referring to.  
  
His eyes never broke from hers as he slowly licked the icing from each finger, starting with the left side of the finger then the right. When he finished his slow torture only her index finger remained covered in icing. Carefully, he bent her other four fingers into a fist then, keeping their gaze locked, he slowly inserted the entire finger into his mouth, sucking gently.  
  
Videl shuddered at the sensations running through her. All over a finger! Imagine what he could with…  
  
"Is it good?" she breathe in a feeble attempt to clear her mind.  
  
"Very," he answered in the sexiest whisper she had ever heard.  
  
"Oh," she said hoarsely.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Uh…well I-um…well….I added sugar to it…"  
  
"I don't think it was the sugar," Gohan stated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, you're a pretty messy cook. You've got icing all over your face," Gohan said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here let me help you," he said as leaned in and licked at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Oh dear God," she breathed in a lost whisper.  
  
Gohan smirked against her jaw, where his mouth currently was. Clasping his hands around her waist to prevent escape, he followed the imaginary trail of icing down the side of her throat.  
  
"Do-o I re-ally have icing all- oh- the way-um-down there?" she stuttered.  
  
"Uh-huh," Gohan murmured as he moved to her shoulder.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He placed light sucking kisses along her shoulder until he reached the small mark there. When his hot, moist lips touched the sensitive spot Videl whimpered and leaned into him. Bet forgotten, she pulled him closer.  
  
Pulling her so that her stomach came in contact with his heated arousal, he moved his lips to hers, completely devouring her mouth. When she began rubbing against him anxiously, Gohan moved his hands from her waist to under her shirt, gently stroking the soft skin there. Videl ran her fingers into his hair and kissed him with all the passion she had kept bottled up for the last week.  
  
At her eager response, Gohan backed her against the counter. To hell with the plan. He was a kind man and saw no reason to torture the poor sweet creature in his arms. After all from what Krillin had said, Videl was as much a victim here as they were.  
  
So with that in mind, lips still locked with hers, Gohan reached behind her and cleared a spot on the counter, taking out a ham, a chicken, and a cake in his haste. With the spot cleared he hoisted her up on the counter, he moved his hands up her shirt to clasp her firm lace covered breasts. Videl gasped at the contact, which only made her hungrier and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck in an effort to get closer still. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and then reached down to loosen the red belt that was keeping those damned pants up.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Videl's fingers immediately fell away from the tie at the mood-destroying cry. She looked into Gohan's surprised eyes. Then realization dawned in those black orbs and he frowned.  
  
"Damn," he growled before he hooked an arm around her waist and lowered her to the ground just as Pan rounded the corner to catch her parents in the innocent embrace.  
  
Pan placed her hands on her hips and smiled wisely. "Talk, huh?" she said arching a brow at her father. Shaking her head she moved on to more important matters. "Come on Dad! It been like twenty-five minutes and I'm all finished stretching. You can kiss Mom anytime, so let's go."  
  
Gohan returned his eyes to his wife. "Yeah…anytime," he repeated softly.  
  
Videl only lowered her eyes.  
  
Gohan sighed deeply, then released her. Turning he walked to the door and ushered his daughter out in front of him. "All right let's go kiddo," Videl heard him say as they left the room.  
  
Videl took a deep breath and sunk into one of the kitchen table chairs, tears threatening to overcome her, for the hundredth time that week.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Well that was interesting, wasn't it? Well next chap- *pitiful sniffles interrupt her and she looks around to see Videl sitting on the ground in tears. JB walks over and sits next to her* What's wrong Videl?  
  
Videl: *trying to catch her breath* You-you-ou won't ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *breaks into broken sobs*  
  
JB: *takes Videl into her arms and smoothes her hair* I won't what?  
  
Videl: You-ou won't let me ha-ve sex!!!!!! *her whole body is racked with sobs*  
  
JB: *continues to comfort her* Oh Videl I'm sorry! *turns to readers as she continues to comfort a sobbing Videl* Oh man, now I actually feel bad. Maybe I should stop? And I had really awesome V/B scene lined up for next chapter too. Let me know what you think in your review. You know the deal. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Dirty

Disclaimer: Not me.  
  
AN: WOW! 100 + reviews! That's never happened to me before! I guess I should write about sex (or the lack there of) more often. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've decided to update this fic ahead of schedule because all you guys reviewed (see I told you my little equation would work ^_~)! Thanks so much for the support! Now enjoy this special update.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta slammed the door as he entered Capsule Corp. To say he was in a pissy mood was…well let's just say he was in a pissy mood.  
  
"Damn Kakarot," he muttered, "'Or I'll remind you who the number one Saiyan is'" he mocked. "Bastard," he spit out.  
  
He'd show him. Yes, that bastard Kakarot's time would come but for now he had another to subject to his wrath. How dare the woman enter into such a deal without his permission! She had no right to make him beg like a fucking dog for something that wasn't her to give and take in the first place. She was his marked and paid for. He had ever intention of taking his revenge. Today!  
  
As he walked up the stairs he could hear sounds coming from the girl's room.  
  
"Ladders, ladders, ladders!" his daughter's cheerier voice cried.  
  
Vegeta stuck his head in the door and frowned at the sight. Trunks was sitting, cross-legged, across a small pink table from his sister with a board game between them.  
  
"Chutes, chutes, chutes," Trunks said pretending that the world was at an end because he was losing.  
  
Vegeta's frowned deepened. His children were playing a board game.  
  
Bra giggled. "Ha! You lose again!"  
  
"Yeah I guess I do," Trunks smiled. When he sensed someone at the door, he turned his head and blushed slightly at the look of disapproval on his father's face. "Oh hi dad," he said sheepishly.  
  
Vegeta wasn't even in the mood to deal with this today. "Where is your mother?"  
  
"Mom?" Trunks scratched his head. "Last time I saw her she was working out downstairs so she's probably in the shower now."  
  
Vegeta's face broke into the biggest and most evil smile either of his children had ever seen. Bra gasped and reached across the table and grabbed Trunks' hand. "Trunks, Daddy's scarring me! Tell him to stop!"  
  
"The shower huh?" Vegeta said after a moment then turned and headed for his room. Oh this was going to be fun.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma let the water trickle over her over heated skin. Grabbing a large white body sponge, she squeezed out a small amount of raspberry scented body wash and began washing away the sweat and grime from her workout.  
  
She and the shower had become close friends in the last week. She had never felt so clean in all her life and it made her sick to her stomach. She felt like a rabbit in heat. Every time she caught a glimpse of her husband she felt like attacking him. And she could tell from the look in his eyes that his patience with her was running short. It wouldn't be long before he started insisting that she returned to their bed and she wasn't sure she had the will to resist.  
  
Sighing deeply she tilted her head back and let the water flow through her hair. Everything seemed to be against her. ChiChi seemed to be holding up a lot better than she originally thought she would. Vegeta was becoming sexier and sexier with each passing day. Even her dreams were filled with visions of his hands all over her body. And worst off her body was just screaming for release. She swore that the minute this bet was over what she would do to her unsuspecting husband would be considered rape.  
  
As the water continued to flow over her, she tried not to think of Vegeta, but every time she moved the sponge over her body she thought of his hand there instead.  
  
"I really need to get laid," she murmured.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard the soft clicks of the shower door opening and closing.  
  
"Excuse me," said a gruff voice from behind her as a well-toned arm reached passed her to grab a bar of soap.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry pardon me," Bulma murmured stepping aside. Now where was she…oh yes…she needed to get-  
  
Her eyes widened as it finally hit her that she was no longer alone in the shower. Spinning quickly, she looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at her.  
  
"V-V-Vegeta," she stuttered as she backed away from him and up against the wall. "What are you doing in here?!" she cried, vainly trying to cover herself.  
  
"Showering," Vegeta answered innocently.  
  
Against her better judgment, Bulma lowered her eyes. Yeah, he was dressed for a shower all right.  
  
"Well…um…let me get out of your way then," Bulma said moving towards the shower door.  
  
Unfortunately, Vegeta didn't seem to be done with her and his arm shot out preventing her escape. Bulma's almost frightened eyes looked up into his and he smiled at her. A real honest to goodness smile! After all the times she had wanting him to really smile at her, he chose now to do it! Like she had said, everything was against her.  
  
"Don't leave on my account. You look like you just got in," he said.  
  
Bulma, seeing that there was no exit, backed back to the wall. Still trying to cover herself, she watched as he began to wash himself. She found herself licking her lips as the water and soap meet to form a slick foamy lather on his skin. Bulma decided she'd be a lot safer if she just closed her eyes. And so she stood with her lids squeezed tight for five minutes that felt like an eternity.  
  
"You missed a spot," he said after he finished cleaning himself.  
  
Bulma cracked open one eye. "What?"  
  
"You missed a spot," he repeated motioning towards her shoulder.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it in a moment," she said quickly.  
  
"I think I'll help," he said as his hands slowly began forming lather. Bulma watched his hands and felt her mouth go dry. When he had finished he motioned with his index finger for her to come to him. Bulma shook her head.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply and began walking towards her. "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma," he reprimanded. Dear God, he had used her name. He knew damn well that drove her crazy. "You've been slacking up lately. I can not believe that you can't even bathe yourself properly anymore. You're lucky to have me to assist you in these matters."  
  
Bulma shuddered as his hands came in contact with her shoulders. He began slowly smoothing the lather up and down her arms. Bulma wanted to resist but…it felt so damn good. So she stood there as he washed her arms over and over again, her eyes closing in a mix of pleasure and pain. When he suddenly stopped, Bulma's eyes fluttered open in disappointed relief.  
  
"Turn around," he ordered.  
  
Two blue saucers of fear looked up at him and Vegeta sighed as if she was putting him out. "Look, if you couldn't even clean your arms, I strongly doubt that you were able to clean your back. Now turn around."  
  
Why she obeyed, Bulma would never know. He started by first gently massaging her shoulders then slowly moved down her back, sending shivers down her spine as he brushed over it. When his clever hands reached her butt, he gave the two firm yet soft cheeks a gentle squeeze before he began kneading the flesh there.  
  
Her knees were wobbly and it felt like the most natural thing when he moved his hands up slightly and around her body to her stomach. Vegeta gently pulled her against him, letting her feel his hardened manhood against her back. Her breathing was already coming in short gasps as he slowly moved his slick hands up to cup her arousal heavy breasts. Bulma almost screamed when his soapy thumbs flicked over her hardened nipples and her knees buckled but he held her up.  
  
"You're so dirty, Bulma," he murmured as he licked at her earlobe.  
  
The mixture of his hands gently stroking her breast and the feeling of the spray beating down on them had quickly turned her into one melting sack of desire. She reached back and wrapped her arm around his neck to support herself.  
  
Vegeta smirked against her neck as he slowly moved his hands down her body. He stopped momentarily at her belly button, teasing the sensitive spot with his fingers.  
  
"I don't want to miss a spot," he huskily explained.  
  
Bulma could understand thoroughness.  
  
Vegeta completed his torturous journey by slipping his hand between her legs, which she ever so happily opened for him. With the same care he had used with her breasts, Vegeta washed her, never once allowing his fingers to enter her. Her knees gave again and she tightened her hold on his neck.  
  
Her moans of ecstasy and the way she was rubbing against him, begging him to enter her from behind was tempting. Soarly tempting. But Vegeta had always been a driven man and what drove him right now was revenge. He wanted her to pay for the Hell she had put him through the last week. And so it was with that drive that he turned her in his arms and forced her against the wall, capturing her lips in a savage kiss that was nothing but raw passion.  
  
"You were so dirty…" he said into her mouth.  
  
Bulma nodded her head as she tried to taste more. Vegeta broke their kiss and left small biting kisses along her jaw as he made his way to her ear. He sucked at her earlobe before he whispered in her ear, "…but it's a good thing I was here to clean you."  
  
Bulma looked at him in utter shock as he calmly pulled away from her and smirked evilly as he turned and exited the shower as if nothing at all had happened.  
  
"But, but, but, but…" he heard her stutter as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
When he exited their bathroom, he smiled at the outrage and frustrated scream that came from behind him. When the scream tapered off into a pathetic little whimper, Vegeta's smile changed to a frown as he thought of what he had just turned down. Was he trying to punish her or himself? Shaking his head, Vegeta built up his own willpower not to return to that shower and went in search of an unoccupied -and cold- shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: *laughs as she turns to Vegeta* You're so evil.  
  
Vegeta: *shrugs* I try.  
  
JB: *turns to readers* Well next chapter we check in on our dear friends the Sons (Yes Kei, it's that all Goku/ChiChi chapter you've been waiting for). And you guys think that the V/B chapter was steamy…well…I'll just let you wait and see. Remember: You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Daisy

Disclaimer: JB: Yamucha say hi to Kahlan.  
  
Yamucha: * puts head down and walks away for fear of the death of Trunks and Goten.*  
  
JB: See, if I owned him he'd do what I say.  
  
AN: Well since a few people seemed slightly upset with my little joke on The Great Dating/Shopping Adventure, I decided to go ahead and update this. I hope this fixes any heart failure I may have caused.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten grabbed an apple and headed towards the front door.  
  
"Where you off to, Goten?"  
  
Goten turned and smiled at his father. "Oh hey Dad! I'm going to see my friend Amber. I met her at that party last week. And boy I tell you she is really something…" he trailed off at his father raised brow. "Anyway I told her I'd come see her this morning, so I'll see you about lunch time. Bye," he said as he left the house.  
  
Goku walked over to the window and watched his son disappear into the sky. So, he had the whole house to himself. Looked like it was time to put 'the plan' into action. It had sounded kind mean when Krillin had first proposed it but like he had said "one bad turn deserved another".  
  
Goku shook his head as he thought about the situation. ChiChi had done some pretty bad things in her day but this by far took the cake. Why she would punish him because she was mad at Bulma was just not a concept he could grasp? Vegeta was right. The girls had to pay. And though he wasn't really into torture and all that, he felt it was only right to teach her a lesson. There were three things you didn't mess with when dealing with a Saiyan: his food, his training, and, above all else, his…*ahem*…well you know what.  
  
With this in mind, Goku exited the house. Destination: The Garden.  
  
* * *  
  
ChiChi slammed the spade into the ground. She had gotten up with the sun to avoid her husband and aside from the little brush with the coffee, she had done a good job of it. Videl had chosen cooking. With Bulma, exercise. ChiChi had picked gardening to take her mind of the bet. How she got herself into these things she'd never know.  
  
When Bulma had first proposed this bet, she had thought 'Hey easy money!' After all she had gone years –and I mean years!- at a time without sex and Bulma had never been without her husband. What she had failed to factor in was that staying celibate when your husband is dead is quite different from doing so when he is just down the hall from you. Worst of all, Bulma seemed to be holding up a lot better than she had expected. Maybe Vegeta was losing his touch.  
  
Digging up another shovel-full of dirt, ChiChi tossed it aggressively over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey watch it!"  
  
Wide eyed, ChiChi turned to the voice.  
  
"G-Goku," she stuttered looking over his shirtless, blue jean-clad form.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh come on Chi. Let me help. I don't have anything else to do," he said falling to his knees next to her.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Please…" he said giving her that smile (oh you know the one. The innocent, sweet, heart melting one.).  
  
"Well okay, but don't touch anything." 'Especially me,' she added mentally.  
  
"All right just tell me what to do," Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Umm…hand me that daisy," she said pointing towards the pot. And so they worked for fifteen minutes, ChiChi given instructions and Goku following them to the tee.  
  
Throughout this teamwork, though, ChiChi noticed that every time he moved he brushed her. Every time he passed her a pot his hand touched hers and every damn time she reached for the spade he reached for it. If she didn't know him better she'd swear he was doing it on purpose. Finally she had had enough and decided they had done enough gardening for one day.  
  
Snatching the spade from him, she frowned up into his innocent face. "Look Goku, I appreciate your help, but I think I'm just going to water what we have here and be done for the day. So, you can go train or whatever it is you do before lunch," ChiChi said grabbing the water hose. Unfortunately he reached for it at the same time causing heat to flicker in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Well then let me water it for you," he smiled at her knowingly.  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened. Was he talking about the garden or the heat?  
  
"No, no that's okay! I'll do it," she said trying to snatch the hose from him.  
  
"I just want to help, Chi," he said holding the hose firm.  
  
"Damn it Goku! Just give me the hose," ChiChi growled.  
  
She grabbed at it again and accidentally squeezed the spigot head, which just so happened to be pointing at her. As the water drenched her, Goku let go of the hose and tried to cover his chuckle.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry ChiChi," he said.  
  
ChiChi narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't look sorry to her. "Not as sorry as you're about to be," she said as she turned the hose full blast on him. Surprised, Goku stood in an attempt to get away from the water. ChiChi laughed playfully, as she also stood. But her amusement was short lived as he recovered from his shock, he wrapped one arm around her waist while he used his free hand to take the hose. He pulled her to him then looked thoughtfully at the hose.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you Chi. Now I wonder what I should do with this," he said as he glanced meaningfully at her chest.  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Apparently he would because he placed the spout inside her shirt and turned the water on full blast.  
  
ChiChi shrieked as the cold water ran over her sun heated skin. She laughed in spite of herself and tried to fight against him. "Stop it Goku!" she giggled as she tried to get away from the spray.  
  
Suddenly the spray stopped and ChiChi tried to recover her breath. And that's when she felt it. The rock hard erection poking through his jeans. A little fearfully, she looked up into his face and saw nothing but raw passion there.  
  
"Goku," she whispered as he lowered his head and captured her lips.  
  
He kissed her gently at first, then his mouth became more demanding on hers. She just didn't have the heart or the will to deny him and leaned into him.  
  
As they kissed, they slowly began moving back to the ground. With her penned beneath him, he moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing his way to her shoulder. Once there he pushed her shirt aside and sucked gently at the mark there. ChiChi gasped and placed her own lips on his neck as she ran her hands over his bare chest. God, how she had missed the feel of him!  
  
Goku moved his hands to the buttons of her shirt and loosened each one by one. As he did so his mouth followed the path that the open shirt laid out for him. When his mouth reached the wet thin material of her bra, he took her full into his mouth causing her buck against the ground.  
  
He continued feasting on her as he tried to recall what he was forgetting. There was something he was supposed to remember about all this.  
  
"Forget the bet," ChiChi murmured to herself at that moment.  
  
It was like a beacon of light was turned on in his brain at that moment. Deciding to finish this before he got himself in too deep, he kissed his way back up to her mouth. He ravaged her mouth on last time before he murmured, "Lunch."  
  
ChiChi blinked in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be starting lunch?"  
  
ChiChi frowned. She had planned on being lunch.  
  
"Um…yeah I guess."  
  
Goku smiled then stood. "Good, I'm starved! I'll let you finish your watering. See ya," he waved as he walked away.  
  
ChiChi sat up in shock and began buttoning her shirt. That couldn't have just happened. There was no way her Goku could be that cruel, but her open shirt and tender breast told her differently. At first she felt an overwhelming amount of self-pity which soon turned itself to pure anger. Looking around for something to vent her anger on she spotted the daisies.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten landed in his front yard. It was just his luck that Amber was sick. This type of thing never happened to Trunks. Shrugging he began walking around the house. Oh well he was hungry anyway.  
  
"Mom!" he called as reached the garden then stopped.  
  
His mother turned to him her eyes wide with crazed anger. He took in her disheveled hair, her wet clothing, and the dead, limp daisy she was hold in a death grip.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" she said in a frighteningly high-pitched, strained voice.  
  
Goten put his hands up and slowly backed away. "Never mind! I'll fix it myself."  
  
Hurrying into the house he shook his head. He didn't know what had happened but it was obvious that his mom had finally lost it.  
  
* * *  
  
*Jadedbest and Vegeta look at one another in shock then slowly turn to Goku.*  
  
Goku: What?  
  
Jadedbest: *shocked* Goku that was so cruel. It's so-so…un-Goku.  
  
Vegeta: *nods in agreement*  
  
Goku: *shrugs* I guess Vegeta is rubbing of on me.  
  
Vegeta: *smirks*  
  
Jadedbest: *shakes head and turns to readers* Well next chapter: Will Videl quit or won't she? And we find out how our favorite purple hared Saiyan changes the course of this bet.  
  
Vegeta: *sighs in aggravation* You're forgetting about the mailing list.  
  
JB: Oh yeah! Thank you Veggie dear! I am starting a general mailing list for my fics so if you want to be on (even if I already send you updates) just leave your address in your review. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	9. Turning up the heat

Disclaimer: *sighs* No it wasn't me.  
  
AN: Damn writer's block! It has attacked every one of my stories. Ah! I'm ruined! No I will bet this! My next update will be When You Least Expect so it may be a while before I update anything because it has been one of my hardest hit stories. Anyway in enjoy this update.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know what to think. I swear he did it on purpose but Goku would never do anything like that, would he? 18? 18 are you listening to me!?"  
  
18 shook herself out of her daze. She was sick of this bet. Every since it had started she had been playing counselor to the three whining females. To be completely honest she felt absolutely no pity for ChiChi or Bulma. It was her opinion that they were both way too old to be playing theses silly mind games. She had a feeling, however, that neither would last much longer.  
  
Just before ChiChi had arrived, Krillin had told her about his little slip and the resulting plan. From what parts of ChiChi's story she had caught, it looked like Goku had already started his assault and due to the late arrivals of the other two competitors she could only assume the same was true for the other two Saiyans. For some reason though she just couldn't see sweet little Gohan torturing his wife. Then again you never knew with these guys.  
  
She looked across the table at ChiChi. "No I can't imagine Goku doing such a horrible thing."  
  
Sighing, ChiChi glanced out the window. "Where are those two?"  
  
"Maybe they're somewhere losing the bet," 18 suggested.  
  
"No. I never get that lucky," ChiChi said.  
  
18 chuckled.  
  
"You know what really blows me away though? Bulma. How she has lasted this long I have no idea. I would assume she was lying and had already lost if it wasn't for that wary look in her eye lately," ChiChi sighed then she narrowed her eyes. "You don't thonk she's faking it do you?"  
  
18 frowned. "No. I doubt she's that good of an actress, however, I've noticed that whenever you speak of the bet you only talk about Bulma. Do you not see Videl as a challenge?"  
  
ChiChi sat down her lemonade glass and arched a brow. "Videl? Actually in all honesty I have a lot of respect for the girl after this. I mean compared to Bulma and I she is still a newlywed. Plus have you seen my Gohan lately?" she asked with motherly pride. "To be truthful I wouldn't mind letting Videl win at this point. So I'm really not worried about beating Videl, Bulma is my only focus. Videl is really of no concern."  
  
18 nodded her head in understanding. She was glad that ChiChi at least wasn't over looking the girl. "So you say this little rump in the garden happened this morning?" 18 said picking up the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe-" ChiChi started then paused. They both looked at the door as they heard Videl's and Bulma's voices just outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl landed on the front porch of Kame House with a soft thud. She was through. After Gohan had left the kitchen that morning, she had decided to quit the bet. She didn't need the money, she needed her husband. His uncharacteristic aggressiveness had not only broken down her defenses but it also made her feel extremely guilty. In lovemaking, Gohan had always been gentle with her. His soft caresses and whispered kisses never ceased to drive her to new heights. But the Gohan from this morning was quite different. The animalistic way that he had hoisted her on to the counter, preparing to take her right there told her she was wrong for torturing him like this. He didn't deserve it and neither did she.  
  
That's why today she was going to go in there, deposit her cash for the day, and then gracefully bow out of the competition. There was nothing else she could-  
  
"...I'm really not worried about beating Videl, Bulma is my only focus. Videl is really of no concern."  
  
Videl frowned as she heard the comment drift through the door. At first she was shocked then the anger stepped in. So, ChiChi didn't think she had anything to worry about from her! The nerve! Videl was more than a little hurt at her mother-in-laws lack of faith in her and the fact she would say such rude things behind her back didn't help either. Well she'd show her. And to think she'd been about to throw in the towel!  
  
"Videl?"  
  
Videl turned to see a very drained looking Bulma behind her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, I just got here. I was just about to go in," Videl answered quickly.  
  
"Oh," Bulma threw a frowning glance at the door. "Is ChiChi here yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened slightly at the curt reply then she brushed it off to sexual frustration. "Come on we better go on in and get this over with."  
  
At Videl's nod the two entered the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what I think he wants me to do is completely isolate the electron, but I'm not sure how to go about it without completely breaking down the structure-"  
  
Bulma had completely tuned out her son almost ten minutes ago. She just couldn't keep her mind on helping the boy with his assignment for the life of her. All she could think about was wet, soapy hands slowly massaging her aching breast and every time she did she got pissed off. If there was one thing she knew it was Vegeta and he had most definitely done that on purpose. There was no way he would have turned down what she had been offering with the way he had so aggressively been pursuing her all week.  
  
As soon as she found a way, she would make him pay for that little stunt in the shower, but first she had to find a way to sleep with him. She wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her. She wanted to feel his long masterful strokes. But most of all she wanted the release that only he could give her.  
  
She had to find a way out of this bet. True, she could always give up, but her pride refused to let her lose to ChiChi. She knew the raven hared beauty would never let her live it down. If she could only figure out a way to get Goku to turn up the heat on ChiChi without telling him about the bet…  
  
"Mom! Mom!"  
  
Bulma blinked to see her son's fingers snapping in her face. Startled, she turned to see a concerned look in his blue eyes.  
  
Trunks pulled off his glasses and frowned at his mother. "Are you okay Mom? You've been out of it all day."  
  
Bulma shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine sweetie. Look, can we work on this assignment some other time?"  
  
"Sure. You probably want to see some of the things I've been working on in the lab lately, anyway," Trunks said.  
  
"You've been working in the lab?" Bulma asked arching a brow.  
  
Trunks chuckled at the barb. "Yes, mother, I've been working. Come on."  
  
They left his room where they had been studying and made their way to the lab. When they reached it, Trunks lead her over to his regular (and rarely used) workstation. Bulma looked over some of the projects laid out there found her interest quipped.  
  
"What do you have here Trunks?" she questioned.  
  
"Well it's a project actually inspired by Goten. You see he was doing this paper over the dangers of drugs. After he turned it in, we were talking and he said 'Wouldn't it be great if you could somehow get the benefits of a particular drug but with the dangers removed?' That got me to thinking. Why couldn't you have the benefits without the dangers?"  
  
As Trunks talked, Bulma smiled. He sounded so much like her.  
  
"Anyway so I started playing around with cigarettes, trying to figure out a way to remove the tar to make them safer for those addicts that just can't seem to quit," he said throwing his mother a narrowed glance.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Her family and friends were always riding her about the habit. Even though she knew they did it out of love, she wished they'd lay off her.  
  
"Today is not the day," she said simply.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Fine. Anyway I came up with this," he said lifting one of the white sticks and a lighter then offered the stick to her. Shrugging, Bulma took the offering. Trunks then lit it for her and she took a long drag. She slowly exhaled the puff of smoke.  
  
"Well?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma looked at the stick. "And you say it's tar-free?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Well done Trunks! I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me," she said proudly.  
  
"Thanks. Well once I had accomplished this, I moved on to harder stuff. The one I'm most proud of is this," he said picking up a small container full of little pink pills.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"These are the hottest drugs around right now. They're called Ecstasy. They're big on the club and party scenes. Most people take them for the high and –most importantly- the sexual benefits of the drug. Problem is a lot of people, especially teens, have died from the overdoses. It took me almost a week to successfully remove the chemicals that make it so dangerous without changing the effects."  
  
Bulma smiled at her son once again but this time slightly more deviously. "So you're telling me that this drug enhances your…um…sexual desire with no dangerous side effects."  
  
"Yep. To say it plainly, this drug is like Viagra times ten and best of all men and women can use it," Trunks stated confidently.  
  
Bulma's smile widened as she picked up the container. "Trunks do you mind if I borrow this?"  
  
Trunks smiled evilly. "Oh, do you need a little help in this area?"  
  
"No, but a friend of my does," Bulma said completely ignoring the boy's attempt to bait her. It looked like she had just found her key to winning this bet.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Damn it Trunks! Can't you stay out of trouble for a minute?  
  
Trunks: *raises hands defensively* What did I do?!  
  
JB: You've completely ruined my story that's what!!!!!  
  
Trunks: But I didn't even know what was going on!  
  
JB: I don't want to hear your excuses! Go to my room!  
  
Trunks: *scratches his head in confusion* Don't you mean go to MY room?  
  
JB: Is that what I said?!  
  
Trunks: *puts his head down and walks to JB's room*  
  
JB: *yelling behind him* And you better not have a shirt on when I get there! *turns to readers and sighs* Honestly! Saiyans! Anyway next chapter: Bulma puts her devious plan into action with a little call to Videl. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	10. A deal with the devil

Disclaimer: If only I did but I don't so stop asking.  
  
AN: Okay guys things are getting deep. I don't know what's going to happen here. J/K ^_^. Of course I know and the only way you'll know is if you keep reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl curled her legs beneath her as she continued to flick channels, finally landing on the news. Behind her, the front door opened and a sweaty but excited Pan came running into the house.  
  
"Hi Mom," she threw over her shoulder as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Videl responded as Gohan came through the door and closed it behind him. Their eyes locked and Gohan subconsciously moistened his lips causing a chill to run through her. Gohan took a step towards her as a special bulletin flashed across the screen.  
  
"This is Dark Buckman reporting live from the Keystone Dam. A family van has plunged into the river and divers are optimistic but not positive that they will be able to reached the family trapped inside in time."  
  
Gohan stopped his advance and looked at the screen. "I guess I should go," he murmured.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you should," Videl answered.  
  
Sighing heavily, Gohan hurried upstairs to grab his watch.  
  
Videl turned back to the TV and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She practically jumped out of her skin when the phone rang at the other end of the couch. Once she calmed her heart rate she crawled down the couch and answered,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Videl! How are you?"  
  
Videl pulled the phone from her ear and gave it a strange look. "Bulma?" she questioned when she returned it to her ear.  
  
"Yeah it's me all right! Look Videl I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"  
  
Videl was more than a little suspicious of Bulma's cheerful tone. "Well actually Bulma, Gohan just left so I don't have anyone to watch Pan and-"  
  
"That's okay bring her with you. Bra wants someone to play with anyhow."  
  
'Now what is she up to?' Videl wondered. "I don't think so Bulma?"  
  
"Look Videl, if you come over I could have you in Gohan's arms by the weekend, maybe even sooner," Bulma said in a suddenly serious tone.  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Bulma affirmed.  
  
Videl bit her lip. "Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
"See you then," Bulma said hanging up.  
  
Videl hung up the phone and glanced at the television.  
  
"Once again our city's hero, The Great Saiyaman has saved the day! Are there no limits to what this mystery man can do?"  
  
Videl smiled at the picture of her husband gently placing the water soaked van on dry land, the happy family inside cheering him on.  
  
Videl quickly hoped out of her seat and hurried upstairs to collect her daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl stepped out of the car and glanced up at Capsule Corp. with some trepidation as Pan walked around from her side of the car.  
  
"Mom do I have to go in there? I'm still mad at Bra. She'll make me play with one of her stupid dolls or something," Pan whined.  
  
Videl gave her a comforting smile. "Pan, sweetheart, I know Bra can sometimes be a-"  
  
"Pain," Pan supplied.  
  
Videl held back her chuckle. "Anyway sometime you have to make allowances for people. After all she really can't help it, you know who her father is, right?"  
  
Pan thought about this a moment. "I guess you're right. All right Mom, I'll be nice."  
  
"Thank you. I promise this won't take long."  
  
They made their way up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A very flustered looking housekeeper, who told them that Mrs. Briefs was upstairs in her office waiting, greeted them.  
  
Videl and Pan ascended the stairs and watched in awe as the staff buzzed around excitedly, one man almost knocking them over in his rush. They gave each a curious look then continued on to the Bulma's office. When they reached the room, Bulma was behind her desk looking over her daughter's shoulder as the little girl sat in her chair drawing something on the paper in front of her. Videl cleared her throat causing to Bulma looked up and smiled.  
  
"That was quick," she observed.  
  
"Well let's just say you quipped my interest," Videl responded.  
  
Bulma chuckled then turned to her daughter. "Bra, dear, why don't you take Pan to your room?"  
  
Bra nodded eagerly and hopped out of the chair. She stopped in front of her fellow demi-Saiyan and smiled. "Come on Pan, I want to show my new doll, Suzie Scream-a-lot. She throws a real temper-tantrum and everything," the little princess said excitedly.  
  
Pan threw her mother a 'I-told-you-so' look. Videl's eyes pleaded with her to just go with it. Finally Pan sighed and pasted a smile on her face. "Sure Bra. Let's go," she said mimicking Bra's tone.  
  
Bra grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Bulma smiled as she watched the two leave before she turned to Videl. "They're so cute at that age."  
  
Videl nodded her head slightly in agreement. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Bulma's smile spread. "Ready to get down to business I see. I like that. Please sit down."  
  
Videl took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the large desk just as a young girl knocked softly on the open door.  
  
"Yes Darcy?" Bulma asked her secretary.  
  
"Here are the invitations you wanted," the girl said handing Bulma a small stack.  
  
Bulma looked through the stack quickly. "These all seem to be in order. Have messengers leave immediately to deliver these. I'll deliver Piccolo's and Tien's myself," she said removing two of the envelopes then stopped and removed a third. "Oh, and I'll keep this one as well." She then handed the rest of the stack back to Darcy. The girl nodded her head in understanding then left the room, closing the door.  
  
Bulma turned back to Videl and handed her the third invite before she moved around to sit in the chair her daughter had just vacated.  
  
Videl looked over the invitation with her and Gohan's names scrawled across the front. "What's this?" she asked looked back at Bulma.  
  
"That's an invitation to my little friendly get together tomorrow night and that's why you're here," Bulma said as she sat back in her seat and laced her fingers in her lap.  
  
"Oh really? And how is this little get together going to get me out of the bet?"  
  
Bulma smiled and leaned forward. "Look Videl, you and I both know that there is no way ChiChi can win this bet in the end. But she's just stubborn enough to drag this out unnecessarily. I propose that we put an end to this tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh yeah and how do you propose we do that?" Videl asked suspiciously.  
  
"With these," Bulma said removing a small see-through bottle from her drawer and sat it on top of the desk.  
  
Videl looked at the container full of small pink pills curiously. "What are those?"  
  
"These are Capsule Corp. brand Ecstasy pills and at tomorrow's party I intend to slip these little babies to ChiChi, effectively ridding us of this bet nonsense."  
  
"Ecstasy?" Videl said in surprise. She didn't know much about drugs but even she had heard about this one. "Aren't those dangerous?" She was still pissed about the things ChiChi had said about her a few hours ago but she didn't want her hurt.  
  
"That's the beauty of these. They've been treated to remove all the dangers leaving nothing but a sexual stimulant. I must that their inventor is a real genius," Bulma said with pride, making Videl arch a brow. "Tomorrow night will be a dinner/dance for our little warrior family and I am going to slip one of these into ChiChi's drink. If I'm right before the night is over ChiChi will be all over Goku and you and I will be…well…you know where that puts us. That is if you're willing to make a little deal with me," Bulma finished.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"I will do all the work of making sure she gets the drug. All I want you to do is agree that on the night after the party, after ChiChi admits to losing this bet, that you and I will both give in and spilt not only the prize money but also the gloating privileges," Bulma finished.  
  
Videl was quiet as she thought about the little plan, then she gave Bulma a narrowed look. "Why are you doing this? Why didn't you just use it on both of us then keep the 'gloating privileges' to yourself?"  
  
Bulma's smile fell slightly then she sighed. "To be honest, I really don't know. I'm not going to lie to you, the thought crossed my mind a million times. But for some reason I can't do that to you, seeing as you really didn't want to get involved in the first place. I think it's only fair that you get something out of this. So do we have a deal?" she asked extending her across the table.  
  
Videl bit down on her lip. Deep down she knew this was wrong. Just as she prepared to turn Bulma down then the picture of Gohan slowly sucking on her finger floated into her mind. Standing quickly she grasped Bulma's hand and shook it firmly. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." She then turned to the door but was stopped by Bulma's voice.  
  
"Oh and Videl," she called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's a formal occasion, so be prepared for one hell of a night," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: *mouth gaps open* Bulma!  
  
Bulma: What?  
  
Jadedbest: *grabs Bulma's hand and slaps it* Bad, bad, bad Bulma!  
  
Bulma: *pulls hand away and shakes it* Ouch that hurts!  
  
Jadedbest: *blushes* Sorry. *turns to readers* Well the lines have been drawn in Bulma's evil plan. But you guys know me. There's no way I'm going to make this easy on our ladies. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	11. Serve Me!

Disclaimer: If only I had the Dragonballs.  
  
AN: Okay please don't yell at me! I know I just updated this fic but I'm struggling with the others. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Some fics are closer to being updated than others so if you have a particular fic that you like and you want to know what it's update status is just e-mail me at: Jadedbest@cs.com and I'd be happy to let you know where your fic stands.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma smiled at her reflection. Every woman needed her little black dress and this was most definitely hers. The tight, knee-length black dress with an almost indecently low neckline was a small part of her revenge scheme. This dress was only a copy of the original. She had first bought it for a charity dinner a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, for the dress anyway, Vegeta had seen her before she'd left the house and the dress had been no more than a pile of rags on floor before he had finished with her. She didn't think she had ever made it to that dinner.  
  
Bulma licked her lips at the memory and then shook her head. "Whoa mama! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still got one more night to get through," she softly reprimanded herself.  
  
Running her fingers through her short blue hair one last time, she exited the bathroom to be stopped dead in her tracks. Apparently, Vegeta had a little plan of his own when it came to tempting eye candy. Dressed in black slacks and a crisp white button down shirt, he looked absolutely scrumptious. Seeing Vegeta all dolled up was a rare sight indeed, but when it did happen it was definitely something to see.  
  
Vegeta seemed a little distracted himself as his eyes slowly roamed up and down her and then back up again. On his last trip, his dark orbs locked with her blue gaze. They stood just staring into each other's eyes for an eternity before Bulma finally let out a ragged breath. She broke their gaze and swallowed around the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath she strode towards the door with her chin held high. However, she had assumed that Vegeta would step aside as she passed.  
  
She was sadly mistaken.  
  
When she stopped in front of him, her face held an irritated look that said 'move'. He only continued to stare at her with that same dark gaze. She shuddered at the burning passion she saw there and his very scent assaulted her, her nose becoming her enemy.  
  
Vegeta was catching a quite different scent from her, one that he wanted to explore deeply and thoroughly. He could almost taste her.  
  
It was the soft purr that came from his throat that almost broke her will. A chill ran down her spine and it took everything in her to step aside to move around him. He blocked her escape again by raising his arm. His hand cupped her waist and pulled her gently so that her side touched his.  
  
~ I want you ~ he whispered into her mind.  
  
The fire that erupted in her belly almost singed her and she had to forcefully push the barrier that was his arm out of her way.  
  
When she was gone Vegeta dropped his arm to his side.  
  
"Shit," he muttered into the empty room.  
  
* * *  
  
After regaining her composure in the hall, Bulma made her way into the kitchen. She was surprise to find the room was free of the usual bussal that normally accompanied her last minute parties. She smiled at Frederick, one of the few human butlers in the household, who was the only person in the room at the time. He was arranging several wineglasses on a sterling silver cart.  
  
'Perfect,' she thought.  
  
"Hello Frederick," she said as she entered the room.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Briefs," he smiled as he looked up.  
  
"It's awfully calm in here," Bulma commented.  
  
"Yes. The caterer came a little earlier than expected so once everything was settled I let everyone else go home. I hope that's okay."  
  
Stopping next to the table, she nodded. "That's just fine. Do you mind if I go over a quick checklist with you?"  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"Okay let's see…appetizers?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sterling silverware?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Wine?"  
  
As she turned to look at the glasses, she 'accidentally' knocked one of the crystal glasses to the ground.  
  
"Oh Frederick! I'm sooo sorry!" she cried melodramatically.  
  
"It okay Mrs. Briefs, really. I'll just get out another set of glasses and pour up a new set-"  
  
Bulma waved a dismissive hand at the statement. "I'm not going to make you pour up a whole new set because I'm clumsy." She turned to the cupboard and pulled out a crystal glass similar to the others but with the single difference of a gold ring around the rim. "Here, we can just use one of these glasses. Their not that different."  
  
"Very well, Mrs. Briefs," Frederick said, extending his hand for the glass.  
  
Bulma shook her head and set the glass on the counter as she reached for the wine bottle. "It's okay I'll pour it since it was my fault."  
  
Frederick smiled. "Okay, while you do that I'll clean up this glass."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as she watched him leave the room in search of a broom.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Bulma returned her attention to the glass as she reached into her dress and removed a small vile. She had reduced the pills to powder form to make them dissolve easier. She popped the top and poured half the powder in the container and then shrugged and added the rest. She returned the vile to it's hiding place then filled the glass with wine. She was just stirring the solution with her index finger when Frederick reentered the room, broom in hand.  
  
"You know I was just thinking while you were gone," Bulma said as she moved the glass to the cart with the rest. "Did you know this is Mrs. Son's favorite set?"  
  
"Really?" Frederick said as he began sweeping up the mess.  
  
"Yes. Will you do me a favor and be sure she gets this glass?"  
  
"Of course Mrs. Briefs," Frederick said.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Well I guess I should go greet my guest. Have good evening Frederick," she said as she left the room.  
  
"You too," he answered.  
  
When she was gone, he bent over with the dustpan to sweep up the mess.  
  
"Very nice view."  
  
Frederick smiled at the soft French accent and looked behind him to see the tall, blond, well-endowed maid giving his posterior an appreciative gaze. "I'm glad you enjoy it."  
  
She smiled seductively as she let her long shapely legs guide her over to where he was emptying the pan in the trash. As he sat the broom aside she trailed her fingers leisurely up his arm. "So what time are we expected at the party?" she asked from under lowered lashes.  
  
Frederick stood to his full six foot two height, giving him a pleasant view of her ample cleavage that was clearly visible as it flowed over the top of her tight black and white maid uniform.  
  
"We have a little time," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
A husky chuckle escaped from her throat as Frederick lowered his dark head to cover her mouth with his own. She pressed her body more firmly to him as their tongues dueled and her hands find their way into his hair. His hands found their own exploration as they moved from her waist downward to cup her rounded cheeks. He then let them roam lower to the hem of her dress and underneath it.  
  
She broke the kiss then, a taunting smile on her face, and backed away.  
  
Frederick resisted the urge to growl. "Come here Juliet," he demanded, too aroused to play games.  
  
Juliet slowly shook her head from side to side as she wagged her finger at him. "No, no, no. You will not have your way with me in the kitchen."  
  
"You've never had a problem with it before," he said as started towards her.  
  
She giggled playfully as she backed away. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, his arm shot out and wrapped around her waist before she could get away. He pulled her back to him with such force that her hand flew back and grazed one of the crystal flutes, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Oh Frederick I'm so sorry!" she cried sincerely.  
  
"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately," he sighed, releasing her reluctantly.  
  
"I feel absolutely terrible! Now you have to pour up a whole new set!"  
  
"It's okay Juliet, really," he said as he made is way over to the cupboard and removed an identical glass to the one that Bulma had removed earlier. "Actually in a way you helped me. Mrs. Briefs knocked over a glass earlier and she asked me to make sure Mrs. Son got the oddball glass, but I just remembered that she didn't say which Mrs. Son." As he spoke he filled the new glass and Juliet walked up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Well I'm glad I can help. You can make it up to me later."  
  
He chuckled and turned his head slightly to catch her lips in a short kiss. He then turned and sat the glass on the cart next to its gold-rimmed counterpart as the door opened. Frederick smiled as the lavender hared boy stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey Frederick," Trunks said then his eyes strayed and his smile widened. "Juliet."  
  
The blond vixen smiled and nodded her head slightly as she looked at the handsome, young, rich man from under lowered lashes.  
  
Frederick shook his head. The little minx was something else, but it didn't bother him. They had an understanding about their relationship.  
  
"Mr. Briefs?" he asked drawing the boy's eyes away from Juliet's top.  
  
"Oh, um, Mom said that she's about to announce dinner so you can start sending the bots in with the food."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Trunks nodded and with one last smile at Juliet left the room.  
  
Frederick made his way over to a small panel as Juliet tapped her chin thoughtfully, still looking at the door.  
  
"He's grown up to be a very handsome young man," she commented.  
  
Frederick glanced at her and smiled as he put in the code to start the serving bots. "Leave the boy be, Juliet."  
  
Juliet leaned over and rested her elbow on the counter. "Don't worry. What I have planned won't hurt the boy a tad bit."  
  
A small door opened and several serving bots exited, each stopping by one of the counters and picking up a large serving tray before leaving the kitchen for the dining room. Frederick made his way back to the wine cart and as he passed her he gave her a little slap on the butt.  
  
"Give it up. You're too old for him," he said intentionally trying to bait her.  
  
"Too old!" the twenty-five year old bombshell cried as she stood up straight.  
  
Frederick chuckled as he straightened his jacket then began pushing the cart out. "Come along Grandma. We have work to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Well I guess things aren't working out like Bulma thought they would. Now, for my post chapter interview! Dende, first say hello to our readers.  
  
Dende: *gives a little wave*  
  
JB: Now, you've been watching from above. Tell me what did think of the garden scene?  
  
Dende: *blushes*  
  
JB: Or what about the shower scene? *nudges Dende with elbow while winking eye suggestively*  
  
Dende: *blushes brighter* Well… I-  
  
JB: Or how about my personal fav., the kitchen scene? And what are your theories on the role of food when it comes to foreplay?  
  
Dende: I don't really have any-  
  
JB: *frowns* Well don't you have anything to say about my story.  
  
Dende: Well I'll tell you one thing, it's made me happy that I'm asexual.  
  
JB: *smiles and turns to readers* Well there you have it folks. Willpower: making people happy that they're not Saiyan. Well next chapter stuff happens so come back you hear. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Cheaters Never Win

Disclaimer: Nope wasn't me.  
  
AN: WOW! This story made the top fourteen. I feel so honored! *sniffs and flicks a tear* Well enjoy this update.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma scanned the faces of her guest with a frown. Yamucha had been bugging her about dinner so she'd sent Trunks to tell Frederick to start serving. She looked over the group again and her eyes landed on the stairs as her husband made his glorious descent. Quickly, averting her eyes she glanced to the entrance and smiled. Goku, ever the gentleman, was helping his scowling wife out of her coat.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured with a sly smile.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Bulma turned at the voice and smiled into the girl's blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. The prey has just arrived and the trap has been set."  
  
Videl frowned and crossed her arms. "English please?"  
  
Bulma smiled. The kid had spunk. "I put the powder in a crystal wine glass with a gold rim around it and told Frederick to make sure ChiChi gets it. It's pretty much in the sack- pun intended."  
  
Videl's frown deepened for a moment then she nodded.  
  
"Well, don't you two look cozy."  
  
The coconspirators turned to a frowning ChiChi.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I had to watch my back," she said giving each a meaningful look.  
  
Videl faltered a moment but Bulma was use to the brunette's intimidation tactics and didn't flinch an inch. "Of course not. As a matter of fact I was just telling Videl I was about to call for dinner."  
  
"Oh really?" ChiChi said her doubt obvious.  
  
Bulma frowned, her face the picture of innocence. "You know ChiChi it's really insulting that you would accuse me of scheming behind your back when we've struck a deal fair and square."  
  
Videl couldn't help but be a little stunned at how easily the lie rolled off Bulma's tongue. She herself had never been a very good lair and privately wandered if Bulma's ease with the craft had come from her years with Vegeta or if she had come by the trait honestly. She decided that either way she should leave before she blew their plans. Spotting her father across the room, she figured she should go across and speak.  
  
"All right guys food's up!" Trunks said coming out of the kitchen. "We can head for the dining room now."  
  
With murmurs of pleasure the Z senshi made their way to dining room and began taking seats at the large cherry oak table. As Videl started to make her way towards one side of the table a hand at her waist stopped her. Ignoring the shiver up and down her spine, she gave her husband a quizzical look.  
  
"Mom wants us to seat near them," Gohan said dropping his hand almost as soon as he touched her.  
  
"Oh, okay," Videl said as she followed him around the table and took a seat next to her mother-in-law.  
  
ChiChi gave her leg a small pat of approval under the table and sent a taunting glare across to Bulma, who rolled her eyes as she picked up a small serving bowl and placed a helping of pasta on her husband's plate. Vegeta sat next to her, arms crossed and a murderous glint in his eye.  
  
The bots had placed most of the food on the table already and the close- knit group dug in as they chatted amongst themselves. It didn't go unnoticed, however, that the three older Saiyan males only picked disinterestedly at their food while their spouses remained unnervingly silent.  
  
Watching Goku push his pasta around on his plate, Tien frowned in concern as he leaned towards the man next to him and questioned, "Is he ill?"  
  
Krillin glanced at his long time friend and shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. Deprived would be a better word."  
  
Before the puzzled three-eyed man could ask him what he meant, Krillin let out a small yelp as 18 kicked him from beneath the table and gave him a warming look. Couldn't he keep his big mouth shut about anything?  
  
Frederick exited the kitchen pushing the wine cart and began distributing the glasses. As he reached the Son side of the table he made sure to deposit the gold-rimmed glasses with two Son women and moved on. Videl had been chatting halfheartedly around Gohan with the Ox-King and didn't notice the glass until she lifted it to take a drink but stopped before it touched her lips as the glittering rim caught her eye. Blue saucers replaced her pupils as she sat the glass down and glanced at ChiChi's. They were identical.  
  
Her initial thought had been that Bulma was trying to ran a con on her but one look at the blue hared beauty set her suspicions to rest. Bulma had been watching the glass distribution closely and had been just as shocked as Videl to see the match.  
  
Videl gave her a helpless little look and Bulma discreetly shook her head. Her message was clear. Don't drink from the glass. And that was exactly what she intended to do.  
  
The clinking of silver to glass drew everyone's attention to Yamucha as he stood. Glass in hand, he cleared his throat.  
  
"It's so rare that we all get together so I'd like to take this opportunity to say something. Well, we've all been together along time. Danger after danger we've stayed close though most of us are worlds apart, both literally and figuratively." At the soft chuckle of the group, Yamucha paused and looked around the table meaningfully. "It seems that every time we come through a new threat we have new friends to show for it." His eyes then fell on Vegeta and a taunting smile touched his lips. "Well…most of the time." As the rest chuckled, the Saiyan didn't even spare Yamucha a glance as he continued to stare angrily off into space.  
  
Realizing that the man was not in the mood to be trifled with, Yamucha cleared his throat again and raised his glass. "So please raise your glasses with me in toasting us, Earth's Special Forces."  
  
As people began raising their glasses, Videl gave hers a look of pure fear. She looked across the table at Bulma, who only shrugged helplessly.  
  
Gohan frowned at his wife who wasn't getting anywhere near her glass. "Videl, pick up your glass," he whisper to her.  
  
"No that's all right. I'm not thirsty right now," Videl said lamely.  
  
"Come on, Videl. You're being rude," he said, his patience with her running extremely thin.  
  
Chewing on her lip, Videl reluctantly lifted her glass to her lips and took a small sip.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sat down her now empty glass and smiled at her daughter. "Bulma, dear, way don't you put on some music for dancing?"  
  
Bulma, who was still watching her plan fall apart, turned to her mother and gave her a weak smile. "Sure Mom," she murmured as she pushed away from the table and made her way to the sound system.  
  
As the slow music began to flow from the speakers, couples began to make their way towards a small clear space to sway to the music. The Ox-King glanced at his daughter and smiled. "ChiChi dear why don't you and Goku go dance?" Even he had picked up on the tension between the couple lately.  
  
ChiChi glanced at her husband almost warily and Goku sighed as pushed out his chair. Standing he extended his hand to her and they proceeded to the floor.  
  
Videl saw what was coming next and knew it was time for her to get the hell away from Gohan. Glancing down the table she surveyed her options. The only men left at the table were Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. With two of those choices obviously out, she stood and moved towards the two boys, leaving her husband and his grandfather without a word.  
  
As she did she watched a busty young blond maid lean over and whisper in Trunks' ear. The boy smiled and stood to lead the young woman to the floor.  
  
"Perfect," Videl murmured as she stopped in front of Goten. "Goten, will you dance with me?"  
  
Goten looked up from his plate in surprise then glanced down the table at his scowling brother in confusion. Shrugging, he wiped off his hands and stood.  
  
"K," was all he said as he led her to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Well Bulma, what do you think of your plan now? Didn't I tell you that cheaters never prosper?  
  
Bulma: Leave me alone. I'm not talking to you.  
  
JB: Well, that attitude's not going to get you out of this bet. *turns to readers* So next chapter: what's this? Could it be a LEMON?!?! Probably not but we'll see ^_~. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	13. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

Disclaimer: Not me! Try the next author you read but I doubt it was them either.  
  
AN: Okay, let me address the glass issue. Bulma knocked over a glass and then replaced it with a gold rimmed one and added the powder to it. Juliet then knocked over one of the original glasses and Frederick replaced it with a glass identical to the one Bulma had used causing there to be two gold rimmed glasses, one with the powder and one without. Sorry guys I guess I should have made that clearer. *sniffs* I feel like such a failure. First I don't make the glass thing clear enough and then I made last chapter soooooo short! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
Chibi Goten: It's okay Jb. You tried. JB: Thanks Goten. *they hug and Jb feels better*  
  
Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan watched from the table as his brother led his wife to the dance floor. He couldn't remember being this angry since the Cell games. First she denies him her body and now she refuses to even allow him the small (and I mean small) compensation of holding her a few moments on a crowded dance floor. It was enough to drive a man mad. Fed up, he stood from the table and made his way through the crowded floor towards his target. Upon reaching the couple he tapped his brother on the shoulder.  
  
Goten had to admit that he was more than a little happy that his brother had chosen to cut in. Videl had been clinging tightly to him and he swore that he'd heard her whimper a few times. He didn't know what her problem was but he was more than happy to turn it over to Gohan.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope. She's all yours," Goten chirped.  
  
Videl looked up at the taller of the two brothers and shook her head as she backed away. "I can't dance with you."  
  
Gohan furrowed his brow. "Why not?"  
  
'Because if you touch me I'll melt,' she wanted to say. "Because I need to talk to Bulma about something in the kitchen before we leave so I'll be right back and then I'd be happy to dance with you. Okay?" She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick peak on his cheek before hurrying away.  
  
"Man Gohan, what did you do to Videl?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," Gohan said sadly as he turned and headed back to table.  
  
On the other side of the dance floor, however, the scenario was quite different. The elder Son couple swayed to the music as if the silly bet had never existed. ChiChi wrapped her arms more tightly around her husband's neck and pressed herself more fully against his body. She felt an immediate response to her actions from just below his waist. The quick heat that pooled in her belly was surprising. At first she figured that it was the wine but she normally could hold her liquor better than that. True she had been suffering from the lack of sex but this reaction was even fast for her.  
  
Goku tried to discreetly pull away from her. He was not going to let her get him all turned on only to be turned down later. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. As he tried to put some distance between them she gave a small moan of displeasure.  
  
"Don't," she murmured as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"ChiChi," he warned nervously.  
  
"Goku I think we should go," she said suddenly.  
  
"Go?" he asked in confusion.  
  
She reached up on her tiptoes nipped gently at his earlobe. "Yes, go. Right now."  
  
Now Goku wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box but even he could grasp this concept.  
  
As her meaning began to dawn in his expression, ChiChi smiled slyly. "You go tell Dad to ride home with Gohan and I'll get our coats. I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes."  
  
"Better make it five," Goku said smiling excitedly.  
  
ChiChi barely contained a giggle as she hurried off to the coat closet. Goku smiled as he watched her. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
* * *  
  
"But Mrs. Brief, I was only following your instructions! I made sure Mrs. Son got the glass."  
  
Bulma was in the kitchen ready to pull her hair out or maybe Frederick's. "Then why were there two glasses?!?!"  
  
"Well there was a little accident with one of the original glasses and I replaced it with one like yours," Frederick tried to explain. He had never in his ten years of employment here seen her this angry. Frankly, he was scared.  
  
Bulma slammed her fist on the counter. "Why did you give one of the glasses to Videl?!"  
  
"Be-because you never said which Mrs. Son!"  
  
This caused Bulma to pause. Could it be possible that this whole mess was all her fault? Bulma quickly shook the notion away. That wasn't likely.  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
Bulma was just about to lit into the butler again when the angry voice had entered the kitchen. She turned and a look of pity crossed her face.  
  
"Videl!"  
  
"Bulma what happened?!" Videl demanded.  
  
"This idiot completely screwed us!" she said motioning towards a frazzled Frederick. Bulma looked the girl up and down apprehensively. "So are you feeling weird or anything?" she asked.  
  
"Well..." Videl stopped and her gaze strayed. Bulma followed it to see Frederick watching them intensely with a confused expression. Bulma turned Videl towards the door then threw a scowl at the butler before pushing the girl out the door.  
  
"I'll be talking to you later," she said ominously before she followed Videl.  
  
Frederick couldn't help but gulp.  
  
Outside the room Bulma guided Videl to a small corner away from the dancers and on lookers. "So have you felt the urge to attack Gohan yet?" she asked.  
  
"I've been feeling that urge for the last fucking week!"  
  
Bulma was taken aback by the girl's language, seeing as she was normally so well mannered, but she could have empathy for her. "I'm so sorry this happened Videl."  
  
"Forget your apologies! What am I suppose to do?!"  
  
"Well, you're just going to have to stay away from him, I guess," Bulma said on a shrug.  
  
"Stay away from him! I live with him for crying out loud!" Videl raged.  
  
"Well what do you expect me to do?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Since you obviously can't do anything right anyway!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Bulma screeched drawing the attention of some of the partygoers.  
  
"I mean that this is all your fault to start off with. You and your stupid plan-"  
  
"Well you didn't have to get involved if you didn't want to. If my plan was so stupid then what does that make you for falling in with it so quickly!"  
  
By now, the small group had begun to crowd around. Bulma in a scream feast was nothing new but Videl...well that was something to see.  
  
"You know, if it wasn't for you and your stupid sex talk, I wouldn't be in this bet in the first place. Why can't you just keep your big trap shut?!" Videl screamed.  
  
Bulma gave her a death glare before turning on her heels. "I don't have to listen to this shit in my own home."  
  
Videl however had a lot more to vent. "I'm not finish talking to you," she said reaching out and grabbing the single sleeve on Bulma's dress. The subsequent rip that followed only somewhat sated her anger.  
  
Bulma's mouth gapped open as she turned on the girl. "Do you know how much this dress cost?!" she screeched and without any forewarning let her hand go flying across the equally as angry woman's cheek.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone in the room, including Bulma herself, knew that with the girl being much younger and ten times stronger than her that that probably wasn't the smartest move she had ever made.  
  
Videl held her cheek too stunned to move for a moment before she slowly lowered her hand and a murderous glint entered her eyes. "You BITCH!" she cried before she jumped at her with both hands extended going for the throat. It wasn't long before they were on the ground clawing and gnawing at one another like to vicious animals, their audience looking on in stunned wonder.  
  
Trunks had cornered the vivacious Miss Juliet and was about to move in for the kill when he had heard the first angry screeches.  
  
"What the hell?" he murmured pushing away from the wall and moving towards the crowd. That sounded a little too much like his mother.  
  
Stopping next to his best bud, his eyes practically bugged out at the spectacle before him. "Goten what's going on?!"  
  
His friend only gave him a helpless little shrug.  
  
Trunks frowned as Videl bitch-slapped his mother. "Come on Goten! We got to break this up!"  
  
Goten nodded but didn't get too far as an arm shot out to stop him. Goten looked up at his brother, a question in his eyes.  
  
"Just let 'em fight," Gohan said his eyes still watching the pair on the floor.  
  
"But Dad?" Trunks said looking at his father who was barring his own way.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said boy? Now shut up," Vegeta said, attention focused on the fight.  
  
The two elder Saiyan both tilted their heads slightly to the right at the same time as another tearing sound promised the possibility of more exposed skin. Hey! It had been a while since they had seen any.  
  
Trunks personally didn't like the idea of seeing, or anyone else seeing for that matter, more of his mother's body. With a head motion to Goten, he pushed pass his father's arm and grabbed Bulma while Goten lifted Videl.  
  
"I'm goin' to beat your ass you old hag!" Videl yelled as she kicked against her brother-in-law's hold.  
  
"Get the hell out my house!" Bulma screamed back as Trunks set her on her feet.  
  
"Put my down!" Videl yelled and Goten happily did so. Using her hand, she pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't worry I'm happy to get out of this hell hole. Gohan, let's go!" she said turning and stomping up the steps and out the house.  
  
Gohan looked around the group and having nothing to say followed his wife up the stairs and out the door.  
  
With the pair gone all eyes turned to Bulma. She frowned at the group and with a huff turned and ran up the stairs. It looked like the party was over.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku stumbled around in the darkness trying to remember where they had parked. He tried to lock in on her ki signature but couldn't seem to locate her.  
  
"ChiChi?" he finally murmured into the night.  
  
When someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned swiftly to have the mystery person pull his mouth down to theirs. His arms wrapped around her slim waist as he continued to feast on the sweet honey of her mouth. He battered her lips until they were sufficiently bruised before she broke the kiss and began nipping along his jawline.  
  
"What took you so long?" She breathe out.  
  
"Couldn't find your Dad," he said as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and let his hands have free reign over her curves.  
  
"Did you?" she got out on a shudder.  
  
"No," he stated simply as he lifted her onto a near by truck hood before placing his mouth on her collarbone.  
  
"Then why did you come out?" she murmured as she leaned her head back to give him better access.  
  
"Because I couldn't wait to taste you." As if to emphasize his words, he yanked down the top of her red strapless gown and kissed the bare top of one breast. The cold night air made her nipples harden almost painfully as the sensations of his mouth on her body made her shudder violently.  
  
He tortured her at first. Kissing, licking, and sucking every part of her breast but where she desperately wanted him too. When she could take no more of his taunting she grunted her disapproval and tried to force his mouth to where she desired it. The moist, rough texture of his tongue flicking her nipple melted something deep inside of her and she could barely breathe let alone think. Thoughts of Bulma, the bet, and her misguided pride were all lost in the pleasure of his mouth gently tugging at the two erect nubs.  
  
It was then that she knew she had to have him now or most surely parish. Pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders, she moved to his belt buckle and began to loosen it as his mouth returned to hers. Once his pants were unfastened she used her now bare feet to push them off of his hips.  
  
"Please Goku, take me now," she whispered into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust herself against his throbbing arousal.  
  
His only response was reaching under her dress and snatching her panties off her body. His tongue attacked hers as he gingerly slipped a finger into her moist entrance, testing the waters so to speak.  
  
Seeing that she was more than ready for him he did away with his own underwear. Placing himself just before her opening he broke the kiss and watched her face closely as he entered her in one swift stroke. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders as her body became reacquainted with her favorite of all his muscles. If it hadn't been for the intensity of the moment, Goku would have smiled at the way her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. Giving her only moments to enjoy the sensations of his entry, he withdrew from her only to reenter her more fully. Their moans were the only sounds to be heard as he continued his movements. With each breathtaking stroke, she felt her body move closer and closer to it's release.  
  
"Faster," she murmured in a hoarse whisper.  
  
He was only too happy to oblige and pressed her back against the hood of the truck. Now hovering above her, he entered her at a furious pace that had her screaming into the black night. Each stroke was deeper than the last and more powerful than any that had come before. When her walls began to tense and tighten around him, he increased his pace more still and in the glorious moment of her climax only his name was remembered in the euphoric pleasure. As their breathing began to slow she held his head to her breast.  
  
"Guess this means you lose the bet," he said looking up at her when his thoughts finally cleared.  
  
She smiled down at him, touched. He had sounded almost sorry for her. Almost. She wasn't even going to ask how he knew about the bet.  
  
"Yes, I guess it does," she said. Funny how she didn't feel like she had lost at all.  
  
Goku looked as if he were about to say more when a car engine caught both their attentions. Quickly wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her down to the ground right in front of the pickup. ChiChi looked as though she were about to start laughing but Goku placed his finger over her lips before he checked to see if the coast was clear. As the car pulled away he could make out his son's profile in the driver seat.  
  
Smiling he sat back down. "It was just Gohan."  
  
ChiChi nodded then took in her surroundings before she blushed slightly. "I can't believe we just did that," she said as she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment.  
  
He chuckled before he looked at their make shift bed. "Whose truck is this anyway?" he asked as he lit a small ball at the tip of his finger to read the personalized license plate. ChiChi looked behind her to read it and they both smiled.  
  
"The Y-man," they chuckled in unison.  
  
"Ready to go," Goku asked after a moment placing two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"What about the car?" ChiChi asked a small smile playing around her lips.  
  
He arched an 'are-you-kidding-me' brow before he captured her lips and took them home.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Well did I make good this time guys? I sure hope so! That was my first G/CC lemon. *looks to her right* What do you think ChiChi?  
  
ChiChi: *pulls cigarette from between her lips and blows out a puff of smoke*  
  
JB: *surprised* ChiChi I didn't know you smoked!  
  
ChiChi: *takes another drag and exhales slowly* I don't.  
  
JB: Oh.  
  
ChiChi: *drops her cigarette and steps on it* Sorry JB. I can't stay for your preview. I have.things to do. *gives a little wave and walks away.*  
  
JB: *turns to readers* Wow I haven't seen her this relaxed.well ever. Anyway, so ChiChi's out and next chapter the gloating begins. You + Review = Update. Thanks for reading. 


	14. No Friends for Goku

Disclaimer: Someone getting paid for this would have had this chapter out sooner.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry guys! It was an e-mail from NestleCrunch1007 and a review from buffy (though I think they may be the same person) that made me realize how long it has been since I updated this fic. Sorry again guys! Thanks guys or girl or guy (not sure sorry ^_^) for alerting me. Oh and WOW! 200 plus reviews on Mediaminer.org! That has to be a record. You guys are the absolute best. Love you all! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you that was really some party," Krillin said as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. He walked back over to the table to join his wife. "How much longer do you think it will be before this bet is over?"  
  
18 shrugged. "I hope soon. It's not as funny as it was in the beginning. I'm actually quite bored with the competition now."  
  
"What time are they coming this morning?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Any minute now."  
  
"Then we'd better make ourselves scarce. I don't want to be around when Bulma and Videl meet again," he said as he stood from the table. "Marron, honey, let's go," he called into the back room.  
  
Marron came running out the room pulling her 'Hello Kitty' backpack on. Stopping in front of her mother she put on her saddest face. "Mom will you please go to the Zoo with us?"  
  
18 smiled at her child as she gently stroked her hair. "Not today, little one. Maybe next time. You go have fun with your father okay?"  
  
"Yeah kiddio we'll have fun without Mom, all right."  
  
"Well.okay," Marron said grudgedly. Standing on her tip-toes she hugged her mother before grabbing her father's hand. "Bye Mom. Come on Dad before we miss all the best animals."  
  
"See ya babe," he said as he was dragged out the house.  
  
Once outside he decapsulated the family aircar and he was climbing into the driver's seat when the capsule 9 hovercar landed next to him. He watched as the blue hared woman climbed out with her sunglasses firmly in place.  
  
Smiling, Krillin waved at his old friend only to be snubbed as she walked right into the house without even sparing him a glance. Krillin shrugged and settled into his seat. It wasn't the first time he had been blown off Bulma and it definitely wouldn't be the last either. He started the engine just as another vehicle landing on the other side of him. He watched as the owner hoped out of the copter.  
  
"Hi Videl!" Marron called out the back seat of their car.  
  
Videl, who had been lost in her own thoughts, looked up and gave the girl a small smile and wave before continuing. Krillin felt some pity for the girl who looked as though she was meeting her doom as she entered the house. Giving a mental shrug he started his own vehicle and took to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
"-all I know is that if you two get into it in here and break something then I'll have to kick both your asses," Videl heard 18 say calmly as she entered the house.  
  
She paused a moment in the doorway as she thought about why she was doing what she was about to do.  
  
After leaving Capsule Corp., neither she nor Gohan spoke a word the whole way home. Once reaching their humble abode, Videl had passed the stunned babysitter without a single word as the girl took in her disoriented appearance. She headed straight to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Upon exiting she found Gohan undressing and quickly left giving herself the excuse of checking on Pan. After watching her daughter sleep for about fifteen minutes she headed back to her room. Gohan was already in bed laying at the far side with his back to her. Sighing, she laid on the opposite side and turned off the lamp next to the bed before pointing her back towards his.  
  
She brooded over the whole party for an hour before Gohan finally groaned in irritation. "Why don't you just apologize tomorrow and stop worrying about it?"  
  
Videl couldn't believe her ears. Why should she apologize?! She didn't do anything wrong!  
  
"I'm sure you didn't," he said reading her mind as he sat up. "But you're going to feel bad until you two make up and Bulma will never-and I repeat- never make the first step even if she wants to."  
  
"But why do I have to do it? Why can't I just be stubborn too?" she asked turning over on her back.  
  
"Because you're better than that," Gohan said sincerely as he gazed down at her face.  
  
"No I'm not," she said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest as she looked up at the ceiling angrily.  
  
"Yes you are," he countered gently as he reached out and gently stroked her face.  
  
She turned her eyes to his and a reluctant smile touched hers. "All right, I'll think about it."  
  
"That's my girl," he murmured as he leaned in intending to give her a small peck on the lips.  
  
Intending being the operative word there.  
  
As we all know, this kiss turned into much more than a peck. Within seconds he had her pinned beneath his hungry lips as he devoured her mouth. She moaned in semi protest pleasure when his hand grasped her bare thigh. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as his tongue continued to assault hers. It felt so good to be in his arms again that she let their play continue until his hand boldly moved to her inner thigh and pressed its way pass the barrier of her panties. He touched the moist center of her and almost groaned as he felt how ready she was for him. He was preparing to let his fingers have further exploration when her hand moved down to halt him by grabbing his wrist.  
  
"Don't," she panted after tearing her mouth from his.  
  
"Videl, please don't do this now," he begged hoping against hope that she would change her mind.  
  
"I- I can't," she murmured as she buried her face in the curve of his neck.  
  
Gohan tried to gain some control over his emotions but lost it in the end as he growled in frustration and rolled off her. Standing, he snatched his pillow off the bed and stalked out of the room.  
  
She had cried into her pillow for almost fifteen minutes before she got the nerve to go apologize to him. Planning on throwing in the towel she entered the living room only to find that he was already sleep or pretending to be. Sighing she returned to her empty bed.  
  
As the memory faded, she bit her lip before letting her shoulders slump. She might as well go and get this over with.  
  
"Videl?" 18 questioned.  
  
It was then that she noticed that both women were watching her, one with open hostility.  
  
Licking her suddenly dry lips she murmured, "Oh hi guys," before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
18 nodded her head in greeting while Bulma turned her back to the other woman.  
  
Videl took a deep breath before speaking again. "Bulma."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and scowled down at her. "Yes," she said curtly.  
  
A frown crossed her face at the woman's sharp tone. "Look I'm just trying to apologize. The least you could do is make it easier for me," she said angrily.  
  
Though she couldn't see her eyes through the dark shades, the change of Bulma's frown to a small circle of surprise told Videl that she'd gotten her attention. She pressed on before she lost her nerve. "I'm sorry okay? It's just all been too much for me lately and I just snapped. So can we just forget about it?"  
  
Bulma's lips slowly curved into a smile. She had been hoping Videl would make the first step in making amends. Aside for that in her marriage, she really didn't need any added tension in her life. "That's okay Videl, I understand and forgive you," Bulma said the picture of graciousness.  
  
Videl's brow furrowed. That's not exactly how she had expected that to go. "Wait a minute Bulma-"  
  
"Anyway you actually did me a favor," Bulma cut her off as she removed sunglasses for the first time.  
  
"DAMN," 18 and Videl said in unison as they each took a look at the dark purple ring around her eye.  
  
"I didn't have to fight Vegeta off last night. He kept his own distance," Bulma said unhappily as she flopped down in a chair.  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Videl murmured as she took a seat across from the woman. "Bulma I don't know how much longer I can go on with this. It's seriously effecting my marriage." She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes. "I think I'm going to have to quit."  
  
Bulma gnawed at her lip before nodding. "I agree. Vegeta barely even speaks to me anymore. I really do miss his voice, even with all the sarcastic undertones. As much as I hate to do it I think when ChiChi gets here we should tell her we give up and let her have the money."  
  
"Finally," 18 said from where she was leaning against the kitchen sink. "Now I won't have to listen to you two piss and moan any more."  
  
Before either woman could comment the door opened and a practically beaming ChiChi walked in. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," she said airily.  
  
All three sets of blue eyes widened slightly as ChiChi sat down at the table unable to fight the smile that kept appearing on her face.  
  
"That's okay ChiChi," Bulma said once she recovered from her shock. "You look awfully.relaxed," she commented.  
  
"Yes I suppose I do. I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you guys. It looks like I'm out of our little bet," she said in a disappointed tone though the satisfied smile still played in her eyes.  
  
Bulma and Videl looked at each other in stunned enthusiasm before Bulma let out a loud "Yippee!" as she jumped out of her chair and did a happy little dance around the table.  
  
"I win! I win! I win!" she cried as she did so.  
  
"Wait a minute. Unless I missed something, you still have to beat Videl," ChiChi pointed out over her ecstatic cheers.  
  
"That may be true but I still beat you!" Bulma said as she stopped in front of the woman. "Now who has the most willpower!" She cupped her hand over her ear and leaned closer to ChiChi who had crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't hear you talking now Mrs. My-Marriage-Is-Built-On-Love-Not- Sex."  
  
ChiChi bared all this surprisingly well and shrugged off her defeat. "Okay Bulma, you're right. You beat me fair and square. Now all you have to do is beat Videl, though I'd put my money her rather than you."  
  
Bulma ignored the 'fair and square' comment as she turned to the last road block standing between her and having that delicious hunk of a prince she liked to call her man.  
  
Finding Videl smiling eagerly, she extended her hand across the table. "May the best woman win," she said.  
  
Videl nodded in agreement as she took her partner in crime's hand, thoughts of the night to come already dancing in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan let out a groan of agony as Vegeta's fist made direct contact with his midsection. The prince wasted no time in playing on his advantage by following the move with a roundhouse kick to the side of the boy's head sending the younger man flying into a near-by rock formation. He waited for his opponent to emerge and the primal roar of rage that came from the hole in the mountain right before it exploded told him that he was about to be in for a run for his money.  
  
Gohan charged at him full speed and vanished just as he reached the older Saiyan. Vegeta had anticipated this and turned to catch the other man off guard only to be caught himself as Gohan reappeared in the same place he had disappeared from and wrapped the smaller man in a choke hold from behind. At full speed Gohan sent them barreling headfirst into the ground.  
  
When the dust cleared from the impact both rolled over on his back breathing heavily too tired to even move after their four-hour non-stop sparring session. After a moment Vegeta slowly sat up and wiped some blood away from his lip as he glanced at the other man. He had to say he was impressed. He didn't think the kid still had it in him.  
  
A cheerful, "Hey Guys!" brought both warriors attention to the sky as Goku landed on their battlefield.  
  
Goku looked around with his normal cheery expression before he looked back at them. "I was hoping for a spar but it looks like you guys are all done."  
  
Vegeta and Gohan's eyes both narrowed as they glanced at one another. Vegeta pushed himself to his feet and looked the other man over before anger flickered in his eyes and he stuck his finger in the middle of the man's bright orange top.  
  
"You had sex Kakarot!" he accused as if the man had been sleeping with Frieza himself.  
  
Goku looked at a lost for a moment before he held up his hands helpless. "Yeah," he said for lack of a better phrase.  
  
Gohan, who was standing next to Vegeta now, groaned. "Ah man Dad! That's not fair! What about the plan?!"  
  
"Sorry," Goku said not sure why he was apologizing but from the anger in their faces it seemed to be what they expected him to do.  
  
"Bastard," Vegeta murmured as he turned away from the man that always seemed to succeed where he failed and took to the air.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta don't be like!" Goku called after him. Shrugging he turned to his son. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "Look Dad I just can't talk to you right now. You're not the team player I thought you were." With that he followed Vegeta into the sky.  
  
Goku stood there for a moment then shrugged. Nothing could really faze him today. Lifting into the air he decided to swing by Kame House and pick up his delectable bride before heading home for a different form of exercise.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadedbest: Ah, Goku it looks like you don't have anymore friends.  
  
Goku: Don't worry JB. I only need one friend. And she's waiting for me at home.  
  
JB: *chuckles* Goku you're so silly! *turns to readers* Well you all join me next time on Willpower. And remember: What's the equation Goku?  
  
Goku: *smiles brightly* You + Review = Update.  
  
JB: *waves* Thanks for reading! 


	15. The GREAT Saiyaman

Disclaimer: Hmm.  
  
AN: Hi all! Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she made up with Videl but ChiChi had gotten the right glass as well. Their meeting had lasted much longer than usual as for the first time in months ChiChi had been more than generous in sharing the delicious details of her escapades from the previous night. Some of the things she had described had even made Bulma raise a brow. Bulma could only figure that ChiChi assumed that if she must lose she should at least get the satisfaction of seeing the two remaining competitors turn green with envy. She had gone on and on and on until Goku had shown up and then she had been more than happy to leave. It had been sunset then and Bulma hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Videl the whole afternoon before 18 had told them very bluntly to get lost. But that was a problem Bulma was about to rectify.  
  
Putting the vehicle into autopilot, Bulma switched on the vid screen and quickly found Videl's name in the memory. After a few moments the screen beeped and Videl's innocent blue eyes blinked at the screen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Videl I need to talk to you. Please tell me our deal is still on?" she pleaded.  
  
Videl bit her lip and looked away. "Well. I do feel bad about tricking ChiChi."  
  
She couldn't be serious, could she?! "Oh Videl come on!"  
  
Videl turned back to the screen a bright smile on her face. "Just kidding! Of course it's still on!" she said excitedly then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "As long as you don't have anything tricky planned and intend to hold out until tomorrow."  
  
Bulma quickly shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I definitely intend to do the deed."  
  
Videl chuckled. "So see you tomorrow to collect the winnings?"  
  
Bulma gave a lusty smile. "We'll have to see what the night brings."  
  
Videl laughed out right at that. "Bye Bulma," she said reaching for the off button.  
  
"Bye!" Bulma practically chirped before the screen went black. Giving a squeal of joy before she turned off the autopilot and put the pedal to the metal.  
  
* * *  
  
When the car landed at Capsule Corp. Bulma didn't even bother with putting the vehicle back in its capsule. Practically sprinting into the building she ran smack-dab into her muscle-bound offspring, who caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's the big rush?" he asked trying to avoid looking at her eye. He commented on it this morning and had gotten the tongue lashing of a lifetime.  
  
Bulma brushed his hand aside and got right to business. "Where's your father?"  
  
"GR I guess," Trunks shrugged. Why was one parent always asking him where the other was?  
  
Bulma glance in the direction where the GR would be situated and nodded before turning back to her son. "Do you have plans for the evening?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Good. I want you to take your sister to a movie. A LONG movie. Understand?" Bulma ordered more than asked.  
  
Confusion crossed the boy's handsome face before realization dawned. "Ohhhhh," he said. "Yeah sure. Be happy to."  
  
With a curt nod, Bulma moved pass her son heading for the GR. Trunks watched her a moment and shrugged. "Guess my little experiment worked," he thought out loud before heading upstairs to fetch his little sister before the plaster began to fall.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta destroyed the final bot with a ki blast. Growling his frustration he walked over to the panel and turned off the gravity. They were simply too easy to defeat now. He'd just have to get the old doctor to update them to accommodate him. As he considered whether to start a crunch workout or something else a loud insistent banging made him turn and snarl at the door. Planning a slow and painful death for whoever was on the other side of it, Vegeta walked to the door. He gritted his teeth as he found the last person he wanted to see standing there.  
  
"Look Bulma, I'm busy so get lost," he said turning his back to her fully expecting his orders to be carried out. Imagine his surprise when he heard her response.  
  
"I don't think so," she said as she entered the room the door closing firmly behind her.  
  
He turned back intending to let her have it when she pounced on him knocking the startled prince to the ground. His eyes widened in astonishment as she began placing frenzied kisses all over his face.  
  
"I know you're really, really angry with me right now but if you'll let me make it up to you I promise you won't regret it," she pleaded in between pecks.  
  
Grasping her firmly by the shoulders, he pushed her just out of reach above him. "What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm saying that I want to fuck," she repeated his words from the first night of this stupid bet sweetly as she licked her lips. "What do you say?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
His black orbs scanned her face as he considered this. 'What a perfect opportunity for a little revenge,' he thought. Just as he was a about to send her packing, one of her arms got loose and she ran one red finger tip along the lower taunt muscles of his stomach easily getting the reaction she was looking for.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm getting impatient." Her husky voice danced over his quickly heating skin and Vegeta weighed his options.  
  
Sex, revenge, sex, revenge, sex, revenge, sex, revenge.  
  
Do I even need to tell you which one he chose?  
  
Burying his hands deep in the aqua strands he pulled her mouth down to his. She secured her own hands in his black flame as their tongues did battle. He rolled her onto her back as he continued to suck on the sweet nectar of her lips. He moved his moist mouth to her jaw as he reached for the first button of her top while her hungry fingers tugged at the tail of his tank top finally managing to pull it over his head. The soft panting noises she was making as he sucked at the sensitive skin along her collarbone was throwing his consideration off and he was having the damnedest time figuring out how to get pass the barrier that was separating him from her glorious mounds. Bulma eventually became frustrated with his bumbling and slapped his hand away.  
  
"Just tear it open," she instructed in exasperation and demonstrated for him by ripping the shirt open and shrugging out of it. 0 "Why didn't I think of that?" he thought out loud as she aggressively pushed him onto his back and buried her tongue in his mouth.  
  
Bulma blazed a fiery trail with her mouth down his chin and along his throat. She fluttered kisses along his pecs and down further to the perfectly cut muscles of his abdomen. She circled her tongue around his navel and smiled at his groan of disapproval when she moved no further.  
  
"You've toyed with me long enough, woman," he rasped out.  
  
Bulma chuckled before tugging at his sweats and pulling them down over his well-toned legs. Taking his staff in her hands, she placed her lips around the tip of him flicking it with her tongue. Tilting her head slightly, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft and as he groaned she ran the tip along the seam of her lips before she slowly parted her lips and took him fully into her mouth.  
  
Vegeta ran his hands into her hair but immediately removed them when an odd strangling sound came from her. Glancing down in concern, he found her massaging her throat. A smirk spread across his face as he realized that the strangling sound had been a gagging sound.  
  
"Perception off?" he asked.  
  
Despite the fact that she blushing, she curtly flipped him the bird. Vegeta, of course, decided to take the gesture out of context and reached down pulling her up his now unclothed body.  
  
"Promise?" he asked in reference to said gesture as he rolled her beneath him.  
  
Bulma chuckled at the dirty comment and nodded. "Yeah I promise," she murmured before his lips covered hers. As his mouth plundered hers, he fisted her bra and easily snatched it from her body causing Bulma to gasp and break their kiss.  
  
"Do you know how much that cost?" she asked not really sounding as pissed as she intended.  
  
"Probably no more than that shirt," he answered as he put his mouth to her harden nipple.  
  
"Point taken," she murmured on a sigh.  
  
She bucked wildly beneath him as he suckled her hungrily, her moans of ecstasy echoing off the wall of the rounded room. As he continued his ministrations, his hand moved down her flat belly to the button of her jeans. Once unfastened he slipped his hand inside, touching the moist center of her. Bulma cried out as he slipped two fingers into her teasing her wanton body with the promise of what was to come. The duel sensations of his mouth on her breast and his masterful fingers inside her were too much for her and she was soon crying out as a powerful climax hit her.  
  
It was a moment before her thoughts cleared and when she opened her eyes she found his smirking down into hers triumphantly.  
  
"Tired already?" he taunted.  
  
"Not even close," she countered pushing him onto his back again. She was somewhat surprised to discover that in her daze she hadn't notice that he had finished disrobing her.  
  
Hands pressing his shoulders firmly to the ground, she straddled him. Playfully she teased him by rubbing her moist slit over his tip. When he could take no more, he gripped her hips and yanked her down forcefully onto his heated member eliciting a half scream half moan from her throat. After a momentary pause, he slowly drew her up only to plunge her back over him again. It wasn't long before Bulma picked up the rhythm and took control rocking against him fiercely.  
  
Seeing as she seemed have things under control, Vegeta moved his hands from her hips to her breast. He brushed his thumbs over the tight numbs. Bulma entangled her fingers in her hair as sensation after sensation poured over her. Her pants and moans were almost giddy with the pleasure she was receiving and as she felt her release come closer and closer she began murmuring his name in choked half sobs. Vegeta, sensing just how close she was, decided it was time to take control of the situation. After all, if he couldn't have his revenge the least he could do is come out on top, so to speak.  
  
He pulled her mouth down to his for a quick lusty kiss before rolling her onto her back and pumping almost violently into her causing her murmurs to become full fledge screams. With one last thrust he heard her voice catch in her throat and felt her legs tighten around his waist just before his vision clouded as he groaned his own release. Using the last reserves of his energy he rolled off her and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. When it finally evened, he glanced at her.  
  
"Never are you to enter into such a stupid arrangement again," he told her.  
  
Bulma placed a hand on her still heaving chest before looking at him in surprise. "But how do you kn-"  
  
"Don't worry about that," he said giving her sweat-covered form a lusty once over. "Just don't do it again."  
  
"Okay," Bulma muttered as she watched the desire flickering in his dark gaze.  
  
"I think you need a shower," he said when his eyes met hers again.  
  
Bulma's smile was one of pure anticipation as she nodded her agreement. Standing, he pulled her to her feet then lifted her into his arms before using his Saiyan speed to take them to the shower for a much needed hosing down.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan settled deeper into the couch with frown in place as he watched the news. It seemed that every report that popped up on the screen was bad. It was all just so depressing.  
  
"Gohan," Videl called from the doorway.  
  
He really didn't want to see her right now. She was almost as depressing as the news. When he didn't hear her make a move to leave, he sighed. "What is it, Videl?" he asked not looking away from the screen.  
  
He could make out the sound of her bare feet on the plush carpet as she entered the room. When she didn't speak, Gohan groaned and finally looked at her. His jaw practically dropped into his lap when he did. The ice-blue panty and thong set matched her eyes perfectly and accomplished their task of making his mouth water. She was holding a large mixing bowl serving style and had an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Gohan, can I ask you a favor?" she asked as if she had no idea she was walking around half-naked.  
  
He opened his mouth to respond. When he realized nothing came out he cleared his throat and tried again. "W-what?" he asked trying hard to keep his eyes on her face but failing miserably.  
  
She chuckled softly before walking over to him. She straddled his hips, before she dipped her index finger in the bowl. Gohan watched as she pulled out her now crème covered finger and slowly inserted it into her mouth. Even slower still, she pulled it out and then looked at him with a thoughtfully expression.  
  
"I just whipped this up and I was wondering if you would try it and tell me what you think. After all, it's all for you anyway," she leaned closer and whispered the last words in his ear as she rotated her hips against his groin.  
  
"Uh, sure." What else could he say?  
  
"Thank you," she said sweetly as she sat back. She dipped her finger back in the batter and smeared it across his lips. Gohan flicked his tongue out and tasted it.  
  
"Good," he murmured.  
  
"Looks good," she responded leaning to capture his lips sucking away what was left of the batter. "And it is," she decided as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Pan," he stuttered out.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where's Pan?" he asked as if his very survival depended on her answer.  
  
Videl smiled. "Trunks took Bra to the movies so dear Uncle Goten came and got Pan to go as well. Isn't he just a doll?"  
  
"Yeah the greatest," Gohan muttered as he took the bowl from her threw it at a nearby wall. Before she was even able to ask him 'why' he had her pinned beneath him.  
  
She couldn't help a girlish giggle as he nibbled at her neck before moving up to her lips. As he devoured her mouth, his hands busied themselves elsewhere, quickly removing her bra and, with a little help from her, her underwear. Regretfully he broke their kiss as he paused to remove his own clothing, Videl watching appreciatively. When he finished he looked her over, licking his lips as he did. He moved back towards her, his attention on her breast when she stopped him, pulling his face back up to hers.  
  
"I think we've had enough foreplay for one week don't you? We have plenty of time for that later. Right now I just want you inside me."  
  
Gohan thought back over the events of the last week and a half and decided he would have to agree. Thoughts of the week brought another thing to mind. "I guess this means you won the bet."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Did you know that day in the kitchen?" she demanded.  
  
He nodded again as he began positioning himself between her legs.  
  
"You jerk," she murmured unable to sound angry as she realized just how close to her entrance he was.  
  
Instead of responding to that comment he lowered his mouth to hers. It was then that they heard the ear-piercing scream from the television. Both turned their startled gazes to the screen to witness a scene of mass destruction and hysteria.  
  
"Such is the scene in downtown Satan City tonight as a devastating earthquake rocked the beloved metropolis," the newscaster piped up as the screams faded to the background. "Government buildings and businesses a like have been completely destroyed. The hardest hit being the police and fire departments leaving rescue crews without manpower and equipment. It horrible, just horri- hold on I think we're getting a report from our field corrospondent, Sarah Coppertone. Sarah can you hear me?"  
  
The screen moved from the newsroom to a particularly devastated part of town where a pretty blond stood before the camera. "Yes I'm here Buck. Horrible is right. As you can see behind me, people are running and screaming as they search desperately for family and friends. Rescue crews seem to be able to do very little and many have lost hope for the miracle that is needed here tonight. Back to you Buck."  
  
Gohan buried his face in the curve of her neck. "Please don't do this to me now, please don't do this to me now, please don't do this to me now," he prayed as she started to whimper. She already knew.  
  
The screen returned to Buck as he shook his head. "Just terrible. As a news man its always hard to report news such as this," he said sadly. And then he uttered the words that would save many lives and destroy the long awaited fulfillment of a dream. "And all across the board the citizens of Satan City are wondering the same thing. Where is the city's hero in our darkest hour? Where is the Great Saiyaman? This Buck Buckman reporting."  
  
"Ahhhhh FUCKKKKK!!!" Gohan roared as he rolled off of her and stalked out of the room grabbing his wristwatch off the table as he went.  
  
Videl rolled unto her stomach and buried her face in the couch. She cried out her pain. Her agony. Her sexual frustration.  
  
* * *  
  
JB: Hi Guys! Guess what?! Veggie and Bulma are speaking to me again. Aren't you guys?  
  
Bulma: *nods*  
  
Vegeta: *shrugs*  
  
JB: Well that was an interesting development. I wonder did Gohan ever get back home?  
  
Goku: Well JB you are the author. Why don't you tell us?  
  
JB: Well all be revealed when I post the final chapter of Willpower. It should be up in a couple of days since I need to get rid of this fic. So everybody say- wait *looks around* Where's Gohan and Videl?  
  
ChiChi: They're not speaking to you. They said you totally screwed them. No pun intended.  
  
JB: *angry* Well! If they're going to be like that fine! I may just have to reconsider my ending. *turns to readers* See you guys in a couple of days. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Willpower

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
AN: I was going to do a big dedication with everyone's name in it but I didn't want to miss anyone so I'll just say thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and e-mails throughout the course of this nutty (no pun intended ^_^) fic. Because of you guys this has been my most popular, if not my most well written, piece of literature to date. Much thanks and love!!!! Now, enjoy this final chapter Willpower. *sniff* Sorry last chapters always choke me up. *JB runs away blubbering like a baby*  
  
* * *  
  
18 watched the devastation before her in mute awe. Using the remote she turned up the volume on the 24-hour live news coverage.  
  
"-and it's estimated that it will take several months to repair the damage done here last night. On the plus side casualties are low all thanks to our city's hero who showed up once again just in the nick of time. He worked tirelessly through the night along side police and firemen and into the wee hours of the morning. A blip in the rescue effort, however, did occur. With the raising of the sun the Great Saiyman's female companion the Great Saiyaman 2 appeared and the two worked together for a few hours before this heated argument erupted. Can we roll the tape again please?"  
  
The picture moved from the well-dressed newsman to one of the two young heroes screaming and yelling at one another, arms flying angrily as they tired to get their points across. The constant censor beep hinted that there may have been a few obscenities shared between the two. With a kick to the family jewels the 'companion' flew off in huff.  
  
"After that the work continued short one super hero. Crews estimate that actual causalities will be in the-"  
  
"So you're watching this too."  
  
18 turned down the TV as she glanced behind her. She'd been so caught up in the broadcast she hadn't noticed that ChiChi had come in. She turned it off as the dark hared woman took a seat across from her. "Yeah, it's pretty awful."  
  
"I know. Those people are lucky they have my Gohan to take care of them," ChiChi said proudly. "So when are those two going to get here. I really need to catch up on my shopping. Goku's been eating more than then usual over the last few days."  
  
"I wonder why," 18 murmured receiving a blush from ChiChi. "I'm sure they-"  
  
18 paused as the phone began to ring. She moved to the small table that held the only extension in the house and frowned as her hello was met by a girlish giggle.  
  
"Stop that," the caller chastised some unseen person.  
  
"Bulma?" 18 questioned.  
  
"18? Hi! Listen I-" another fit of laughter erupted followed by soft moan.  
  
18 removed the phone from her ear and frowned at it before putting it back.  
  
"- hold on a minute okay?" she heard Bulma say. "Okay sorry about that I'm back. I won't be there today so- wait a second Vegeta I wasn't through!"  
  
"Oh yes you were," Vegeta growled just before the line went dead.  
  
"Ew," 18 murmured before returning the phone to its cradle.  
  
"Who was that?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Bulma. She's not coming."  
  
ChiChi frowned. "You know that is just like her. She couldn't wait to rub it in my face that she held out longer than I did. She's such a bitch."  
  
She really tired not to but 18 had to laugh at that. Her chuckles subsided just as the door open Videl drug herself through, still wearing her Saiyawoman costume minus the helmet. She had just been trying to help when Gohan had started to yell at her. She knew he had his reason but he still didn't have to yell.  
  
There was a frightened little girl huddled in the corner near a damaged building that look dangerously close to falling apart at any moment. She tried calling the girl out but she wouldn't move so she had gone in to get her. She had finally coaxed the child into coming with her when one of the walls had fallen towards them and Videl had no time to do anything but wrap herself protectively around the child. When impact never occurred she looked up to find Gohan tossing said wall away from them.  
  
After a policeman had taken the child, Gohan had lit into her unlike anytime she could remember asking how she expected him to get anything done if he had to keep saving her. He'd then told her to go home where she wouldn't get into any trouble for once. She'd then told him to go fuck himself and he answered that he guess he would have to do that too since she didn't seem to able to do that right either. She'd curtly kicked him in the nuts and flew off.  
  
Every time she thought about it she got pissed off all over again. Who did he think he was talking to her like that?! Was it her fault a freaking natural disaster had occurred? With the way he acted you'd think she planned it.  
  
Sighing heavily she took a seat at the table across from the two ladies that were watching her with concerned expressions. The more she thought about it the closer she came to tears. Things were so messed up.  
  
"Videl are you okay?" ChiChi asked.  
  
Videl sniffled a few times before slowly nodding her head.  
  
"Oh, well smile then. You won! Bulma caved. Congratulations," ChiChi said.  
  
The floodgates opened.  
  
"Videl?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"It's just not fair! I hate this stupid bet! And I hate not having sex! But most of all I HATE THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she finished on a screech.  
  
By this time both 18 and ChiChi had moved away from the girl and were watching her with wide eyes. When she finished, 18 used one finger and pushed the 'Willpower' jar across the table to its rightful owner.  
  
Videl wiped at her eyes and picked up her winnings. "Thank you. Now, I'm going home," she said as she stood.  
  
They watched as she left the house then took to the air before they looked at each other and blinked.  
  
* * *  
  
"560, 580, and 600," Videl finished laying the last bill on the stack. They had racked up a pretty nice sum of money during their little competition.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Pan called as she skipped into her parents' bedroom. "Nana's going to the store and she said I can ride with her if you say it's okay. So can I go?"  
  
"Sure sweetheart." She picked up a twenty off one of the stacks and handed it to the little girl. "Have fun," she said as cheerful as she could.  
  
Pan glanced at the muted TV that was still showing clips of some of her dad's most daring rescues from earlier that day. She turned back to her mother and gave her a pat on the knee. "Don't worry Mom. Dad will be home soon."  
  
Videl smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Go on. You don't want to keep Nana waiting."  
  
Once her child was gone, Videl contemplated what to do with the rest of the money stacked in six neat piles before her on the bed. Maybe she'd put it towards the charity she planned to start to help rebuild Satan City. Sighing she uncrossed her legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. She'd decide what to do later but right now she was hungry. She turned towards the door and immediately lost her appetite.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe watching her intensely. His eyes were the only intense things about his features. The rest of his face sagged from the lack of sleep he had received over the last twenty-four hours as well as the heavy stress he was under. His uniform was covered in soot and dirt and was torn in many places. His eyes scanned hers for a moment before he finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.  
  
Smiling, she walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest. "Me too," she returned lowering her eyes meaningfully.  
  
He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You should be," he muttered as ran a finger down her cheek. "You know, they don't expect me back for hours so-"  
  
He didn't get to finish his hint for she pulled his mouth down to hers, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Gohan kicked the door shut as she pulled him towards the bed their lips still locked. The kiss was gentle and yet passionate at the same time, his lips moving over hers lovingly. When her legs made contact with the edge of the bed she ran her hands down his arm to his watch and instinctively found the button that returned the suit to it's hiding place leaving it's owner stripped down to his boxer- briefs.  
  
"That was easy," he commented as he yanked her T-shirt over her head before taking her mouth again.  
  
They continued suckling each other's lips for moments that passed like hours before she reached for the hem of his shorts only to be stopped by his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to blink out of her daze.  
  
"Hold on a sec," he said releasing her and walking around his stunned wife as he made his way over to the television. He received a knowing chuckle from her direction when he pushed the power button. "That's better," he smiled as he moved back towards her.  
  
Gallantly, he swept her up into his arms and gently lowered her soft body to the mattress below. After moving above her he noticed the stacks of bills for the first time.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he rid them both of the rest of their clothing.  
  
"My winnings," she shrugged being much more interested in what his mouth was doing on her stomach as he moved back up her body.  
  
Gohan paused momentarily before sweeping the neat piles off the bed and onto the floor. He personally didn't want any reminder of that stupid bet around.  
  
Returning to his original position just below her right breast, he continued upwards placing soft butterfly kisses all around the pert globe before he settled his lips over the tight nub as his hand toyed with the other soft mound. He suckled her lovingly while she shuddered uncontrollably beneath him before dragging his mouth over to her neglected nipple, never once removing his mouth from her skin.  
  
It was ages before he continued his journey up her throat and over her chin to capture her quivering lips. He used his knee to push her legs apart as he positioned himself between them.  
  
"I love you, Gohan," she whispered as the tip of him touched her entrance.  
  
"I love you, too, Videl," he answered in the same whisper.  
  
The moment of penetration was accompanied by soft moans of pleasure from each. Slowly he withdrew as far as he could without leaving her body only to sink into her once again even deeper still. The pace he set was torturously slow and pleasurable to incomprehensible capacity. With each stroke her breath caught and she was sure that at any moment she would die of pure ecstasy. At the point of climax she just knew she was soaring above the clouds if she hadn't felt his body still jerking violently inside her with his own release.  
  
A few moments passed before he collapsed on top of her. When their breathing finally calmed he attempted to roll off of her but she held his head to her chest.  
  
"Stay," she commanded softly.  
  
"All right," was his half-yawned answer as he felt the fatigue of the sleep he had lost finally hit him. He pulled the quilt around them cocoon style and closed his eyes.  
  
Videl stroked his hair as she listened to his breathing even out. She almost chuckled as she thought of the irony of this whole situation. She hadn't wanted to be in the bet in the first place and had turned out the unlikely- and unwilling- victor and it had absolutely nothing to do with her willpower.  
  
* * *  
  
JB: *crosses arms over her chest* See, you guys were being mean to me and I gave you a lemon after all AND you won on top of it.  
  
Videl and Gohan: *blushes in embarrassment* We're sorry JB.  
  
JB: *smiles* It's okay guys. *hugs Gohan and Videl* I love you guys! *turns to the rest of the Z gang* Okay, now does anyone know what the moral of this story is?  
  
ChiChi: *bitterly* That the Briefs family always cheats to win.  
  
Vegeta: It's not that we cheat, it's that we win. *other three Briefs nod their agreement*  
  
Sons: *roll their eyes in disgust*  
  
JB: Wrong! Anyone else?  
  
Krillin: Never eat tapioca on Tuesdays.  
  
Everyone: *blinks once, blinks twice. 18 smacks Krillin upside the head.*  
  
JB: Uh no. Vegeta will you please tell them what the moral is since you always know the answers to my questions?  
  
Vegeta: Never take away a Saiyan's sex.  
  
JB: *stunned* OMG! Vegeta.you were.WRONG!  
  
Vegeta: What do you mean by that?!  
  
JB: I mean you were WRONG! I don't think that's ever happened before. Anyway, I guess I'll tell you guys the moral. The moral is that Jadedbest has the greatest willpower of us all!  
  
DBZ gang: *look at one another in confusion*  
  
18: That makes even less sense than what Krillin said.  
  
JB: No it doesn't! I'm the only person in this entire fic that stayed celibate the whole time.  
  
Bulma: But JB you never had the chance to be otherwise the whole fic.  
  
JB: *angrily* Why do you always have to be so smart all time?! Since you just have to burst my bubble let me burst yours. From here on out you are banished from my fics. *turns to readers* You heard me right guys. Bulma is banished from all my fics and everywhere Bulma once was she will now be replaced by.um.Yajarobe!  
  
Yajarobe: *blinks*  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma: Look JB I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst your bubble I was just stating a fact. You're right you do have more willpower than any of us.  
  
JB: *smiles* Thank you Bulma. You are now officially part of my fics again. Get lost Ya.  
  
Yajarobe: *hangs head and shoulders and walks away*  
  
Vegeta: *wipes sweat from brow*  
  
JB: *turns to readers* Well enough of my madness. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and if you were only on my mailing list for Willpower please let me know and I'll take you off. I promise my feelings won't be hurt if you want to be removed because I know I hate to get mail about a story I'm not reading. Oh and one more thing, everyone (especially you Susan) must read C'est La V Twenty-two points, plus triple-word-score, plus fifty points for using all my letters. Game's over. I'm outta here.ia by Rae George. If you never read anything else I tell you to read you have to read this! Anyway, thanks for reading. 


End file.
